Cohabitation forcée
by CarysIsis
Summary: hors saison : Et si, John et Liz ne se connaissaient pas, qu'ils se retrouvaient par erreur forcés de cohabiter... cette fanfiction a été écrite par elizabethweir, je la publie en son nom. Chap 12
1. Chapter 1

Voila, je publie cette fic au nom elizabeth, une amie, qui à la flemme de le faire sur , et n'a pas trop le temps ^^ Je lui ai dis, ta fics dois être sur le site, elle est super, il faut en faire profiter les autres ! Donc, elle ma donné son autorisation et la voila

Je lui transmettrais les commentaires ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic et finie, je publierais un chapitres par semaines.

SAISON : Hors saison

CATEGORIE : Romance, humour

RESUME : John et Liz ne se connaissent pas, mais ils se retrouvent, par erreurs, forcé de cohabiter... *pas douée pour les résumés dsl...*

ARCHIVES : Je serai très heureuse que cette fic soit diffusée sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur). 

C'est ma toute 1ère fic que j'écris toute seule !... Soyez indulgents svp ! lol  
tout conseil sera le bienvenu!

merci à ma carys de m'avoir donner une chance avec "jeux d'enfants"! ça m'a permi d'écrire cette fic toute seule!

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! 

Elizabeth sauta sur le côté pour éviter d'être inondée par une gouttière, et se réfugia dans une boulangerie, sa valise lui battant les jambes.  
- Mademoiselle ? Demanda la vendeuse avec un grand sourire.  
- Je voudrais une pizza.  
- Tout de suite… Il ne fait pas très beau, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elizabeth ouvrit son sac à main et chercha son porte-monnaie.  
- Pas très, non.  
- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ?  
Elle sourit, hocha la tête.  
- Oui. Je viens de Washington. J'emménage aujourd'hui.  
- Ça va vous changer d'être ici. Notre petite ville est très calme, très reposante. Je suis sûre que vous vous y plairez.  
- Je n'en doute pas , acquiesça Elizabeth en déposant de l'argent sur le comptoir.  
- Et… vous allez habitez où ?  
- Impasse du Lac.  
- Oh… En tout cas, vous ne serez pas dérangée par le bruit. C'est un des coins les plus paisibles de notre ville.  
Elizabeth souleva son bagage avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est exactement ce que je cherche. Au revoir !  
- Au revoir…

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elizabeth essuya une rafale de vent humide et glacé et sortit stoïquement dans la nuit. La rue toute entière ruisselait, dans un fourmillement de couleurs reflétées par le sol détrempé. Vision impressionniste d'un Novembre dans le Minnesota.  
Elizabeth changea sa valise de main et s'efforça de voir le bon côté des choses. Pas de panique. Elle aurait préféré un climat un peu sec,mais dans quelques minutes elle serait chez elle, à l'abri, bien au chaud. Et puis, elle avait lu quelque part que la pluie était excellente pour les cheveux, alors…

La vue de la petite impasse fleurie lui rendit immédiatement de sourire. Un amour de ruelle, bordée de maisons aux façades patinées par le temps. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre à la seconde où elle avait aperçue ce coin de paradis. Ce jour-là, il faisait un temps superbe. Un chat blanc moucheté de noir se léchait la patte avant sur un muret. Une petite fille jouait avec un ballon. Des géraniums-lierres dégringolaient des fenêtres. Un décor idyllique, sorti tout droit d'un magazine pour lectrice stressée, assoiffée de détente. Et puis, elle avait découvert la maison, et la mauvaise humeur qui ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'Organisation des Nations Unies l'avait mutée dans le Minnesota, son bureau à New York ayant été investi par une nouvelle diplomate, s'était envolée comme par enchantement.

La bâtisse était un ancien hôtel particulier de deux étages, reconverti en appartements. Située tout au fond de l'impasse, elle ressemblait à un gros cube rouge et crème, coiffé d'un toit pointu en ardoise. L'entrée principale desservait le rez-de-chaussée et le premier. Pour accéder à son appartement, au deuxième et dernier étage, il fallait contourner la maison et emprunter un escalier de service adorable, avec une rampe en fer festonnée de lierre.

Elizabeth traversa allègrement l'impasse et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Ce qui l'avait décidée, c'était cette entrée privée. Pas de démarcheur indésirables, pas de promiscuité avec les autres locataires. Chacun chez soi. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les rapports de bon voisinage, au contraire. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que l'administration avait bien fait les choses. Une simple signature au bas d'un papier et hop ! tout était réglé : le déménagement, le raccordement à EDF, la ligne téléphonique… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre possession des lieux, avec devant elle quinze jours de vacances tous frais payés pour s'acclimater à son nouvel habitat. Le rêve.

Elizabeth déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, referma son parapluie et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Brrr…la température frôlait celle de l'Antarctique. Première priorité : allumer les radiateurs. Mais avant toute chose, y voir clair. Sa main remonta le long d'un papier peint rugueux et contourna une tuyauterie avant de se refermer sur un objet lisse et froid qui ressemblait à un interrupteur. L'objet en question fit « clic clic » par deux fois, mais de lumière, point.

Incrédule, Elizabeth refit clic clic pour la forme avant de se rendre à l'évidence: « on » avait oublié de brancher l'électricité. Résultat : elle se retrouvait de nuit dans un appartement glacial, dont elle n'avait qu »un souvenir très vague. Pestant tout bas contre l'insouciance criminelle des employés de l'EDF, elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira une pochette d'allumettes fripée, vestige de son périple en train. La lumière bleutée lui permit de constater qu'elle était en possession de quatre allumettes passablement chiffonnées, et qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le salon devait se situé quelque part à gauche après l'évier et le réfrigérateur. Et si les déménageurs avaient suivi ses instructions, le carton contenant ses bougies de secours devait s'y trouver.

L'allumette rendit l'âme au moment où Elizabeth atteignait le réfrigérateur. Au même instant, son pied gauche rencontra brusquement le vide, lui rappelant une fraction de seconde trop tard qu'il y avait une marche entre la cuisine et le salon. Son bref vol plané se solda par une rafale de cloches - le carillon de grand-mère ! - et part une perte d'un escarpin. Il lui fallut deux allumettes supplémentaires pour localiser la pile de cartons, fourrager dans les brassées de papier journal et en extirper son paquet de bougies.

Le crépitement de la flamme chaude et dorée lui rendit le moral. Un bref regard circulaire lui permit de retrouver le décor qu'elle avait visité six mois plus tôt. A droite, la fenêtre aux volets clos. Devant elle, la pyramide de cartons soigneusement étiquetés. A gauche, la table ovale à rallonges qu'elle avait héritée de sa tante Agathe, surmontée de quatre chaises paillées. Au fond, la silhouette familière de son piano, recouvert de sa house. Hum… familiers ou non, les meubles avaient quelque chose de lugubre dans cet éclairage sépulcral.

Elizabeth ficha sa bougie dans un vase, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Il pleuvait à verse, mais le réverbère de l'impasse diffusa une lumière orangée dans la pièce, infiniment réconfortante. Elizabeth dissémina des bougies dans tous les coins et procéda à un rapide tour d'horizon. A première vue, les déménageurs avaient fait du bon travail. Le carillon de sa grand-mère ne semblait pas avoir souffert du voyage. Pas plus que son yucca en pot et son lustre rococo - un cadeau de sa cousine Mary - et, plus important que tout : sa collection de CD, au total cinquante-quatre, amoureusement classé par ordre alphabétique, numérotés, emmitouflés dans un écrin de mousse et de papier journal. La prunelle de ses yeux. La fine fleur de la musique classique.

Satisfaite de son tour d'horizon, la jeune femme saisit une bougie et se dirigea vers la chambre. Plus vite elle ferait son lit, et plus vite elle pourrait se coucher au chaud sous sa couette. Son pied accrocha un objet appuyé contre le mur qui dégringola avec un bruit d'enfer. Elizabeth se baissa et ramassa l'objet en question, perplexe.

Ça par exemple ! Ce tableau ne lui appartenait pas. Et pour cause : jamais elle n'aurait toléré qu'un objet aussi hideux entre chez elle. La toile, grossièrement badigeonnée de peinture grise, représentait un rond rouge sur lequel une paire de ciseaux et une quenouille se battaient en duel. Une étiquette collée sur le cadre indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une allégorie du destin en marche.

Le Destin en marche ! Elizabeth reposa sa trouvaille avec une moue écoeurée et se redressa, les lèvres pincées. Inconcevable. Comment un barbouillage aussi ridicule avait-il pu échouer chez elle ? Tournant le dos à la toile, elle fouilla dans le carton où était censée se trouver sa couette. Stupeur et consternation : au lieu de l'imprimé fleuri qui berçait ses rêves chaque nuit, elle se retrouva aux prises avec un sac de couchage en toile kaki, échappé d'un camp militaire. Cette fois, plus de doute, quelqu'un avait mélangé ses affaires avec celles d'une autre personne, dotée d'un goût plus que douteux.

Sa première impulsion fut de remettre le sac de couchage à sa place, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle se retrouva presque malgré elle en train de sonder les profondeurs du carton. Elle en retira successivement un sac de cacahuètes, un roman policier, un guitare, un sac de cacahuètes, des CD d'Elvis Presley et de Johnny Cash ainsi qu'un poster de ce dernier et… un sac de cacahuètes !

Un fou, décida Elizabeth en fourrant pêle-mêle les affaires dans le carton. Un fou amateur d'Elvis Presley et de Johnny Cash et de cacahuètes. Une photo s'échappa du roman policier et glissa sur le sol. Elizabeth la ramassa, y jeta machinalement un coup d'œil et resta bouche bée. Le cliché montrait un homme brun, aux yeux verts, beau, très beau… Il souriait à l'objectif, les points sur les hanches, l'air plutôt satisfait de sa personne. Le surprenant, l'inconcevable, c'était ses vêtements. Ou plutôt, la chose ridiculement étriquée qui lui servait de vêtement : une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, façon pagne, qui dévoilait un corps musclé et bronzé à souhait.

Elle retourna la photo. Une main avait inscrit un commentaire sur le papier glacé : « A mon grand fou, en souvenir d'une soirée épique. Ta Laura ». Elizabeth jeta précipitamment la photo dans le carton et ferma brusquement le couvercle. L'entreprise de déménagement aura de ses nouvelles dès demain.

La jeune femme prépara son lit avec des gestes fébriles, posa son ours fétiche sur la table de nuit, fit le tour de l'appartement pour souffler les bougies, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et ferma les volets. Puis elle alla se coucher avec son dîner et une revue.

Tour en mangeant sa pizza, elle chercha la rubrique horoscope. Poissons, troisième décan : « De grands bouleversements à l'horizon. Mars entre en conflit avec Vénus. Santé :: méfiez-vous de vos nerfs. Amours : tumultueuses. » Elizabeth finit sa pizza, tourna les pages de la revue, bâilla et régla la sonnerie de son réveil sur 8h30. Puis tapotant la têt de son ours :  
- Bonne nuit, Bob.

Elle souffla la bougie et se pelotonna sous la couette. Le crépitement lancinant de la pluie était agaçant. Elle avait les nerfs anormalement tendus, ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus…

Le bruit caractéristique d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un bond, l'oreille aux aguets. Non, rien. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle n'entendait plus rien, hormis la pluie et le tic-tac régulier de son réveil. C'était idiot de se faire des peurs par…

à suivre... si vous aimez!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello_

_Voici la suite de la fic elizabeth ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est entrée dans l'appartement elizabeth ! Allez vous devinez ?_

_Forum de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Rafikis : Merci ma Rafi, l'auteur à était félicité et oui je pense que ces bien celle que tu penses !_

_Arthelia : Hello arthélia, j'ai vue que tu as mis coha en alert, dis moi ce que tu penses de cette suite !_

Xoxox

Une série de jurons étouffés la paralysa au milieu de son lit, plus morte que vive. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher sous la couette, puis elle songea qu'il serait plus intelligent de se barricader dans sa chambre. La jeune femme tâtonna fébrilement à la recherche des allumettes. Elle dut s'y prendre à 2 fois pour allumer la bougie tant ses mains tremblaient. Puis elle fit quelques pas vers la porte. La glace de l'armoire captura sa silhouette, vêtue d'une nuisette aussi blanche que son visage. Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle avança la main vers la serrure et se sentit blêmir. La clé était restés de l'autre côté ! Au même instant, un bruit de cloches retentit au salon, assorti d'un nouveau chapelet de jurons. On était en train de voler le carillon de sa grand-mère ! Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte avec une fureur vengeresse et s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle distingua vaguement une forme affalée sur le plancher, à proximité du carillon, puis une espèce de grognement monta de l'ombre :

- Si je tenais l'abruti qui a placé une marche entre la cuisine et le salon, il aurait de mes nouvelles…

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Son cambrioleur était un homme, et il était d'humeur agressive… Serrant très fort la bougie de sa main, Elizabeth lança d'un ton mal assuré :

- Qui que vous soyez, je vous informe que je viens d'appeler la police. Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Il y eut un silence, puis la silhouette se releva et pivota lentement vers elle. Le halo doré de la bougie dessina les contours d'un visage, alluma des reflets dans une chevelure brune, luisante de pluie. La gorge d'Elizabeth se serra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vous ? aboya l'homme.

La jeune femme en resta coite et le dévisagea stupidement. Voyons, voyons… Normalement, un cambrioleur pris en flagrant délit est censé détaler à toutes jambes. Or, il ne bougeait pas. Mieux : il la regardait comme si c'était elle, l'intruse. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : elle était en train de rêver. Elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre dans son lit, et…

- Hé, la belle au bois dormant ! Je vous ai posé une question, grinça la voix hargneuse.

La bougie trembla dans la main d'Elizabeth. Un fou. Elle était seule avec un dément dans un appartement désert…

- Vous venez d'entrer chez moi par effraction, articula-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Si vous ne sortez pas dans une seconde, je hurle.

L'intrus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis son regard la passa au crible, depuis le décolleté de sa nuisette en soie qui moulait sa fine taille, nuisette qui d'ailleurs s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux laissant au jeune homme le loisir de contempler ses jambes légèrement bronzées, jusqu'à ses pieds nus frileusement recroquevillés sur le plancher. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Elle est superbe ! Vraiment très belle ! Et ses yeux ! Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi magnifiques. _John ?…Calme-toi mon vieux ! Tu ne la connais même pas… Quoique, c'est pas ça qui va te faire reculer !… Et si c'était encore une de ses plaisanteries de tes chers collègues ? _John secoua sa tête et après quelques secondes, il lâcha à Elizabeth.

- Ça va j'ai compris…c'est une blague. Les copains ont voulu me faire une farce. Qui est l'instigateur de cette plaisanterie désopilante ? Aiden ? Jack ?

Elizabeth le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Une blague ? Quelle blague ?

- Monsieur, je vous somme de sortir ! Je veux bien faire preuve de compréhension et ne pas entamer de poursuite contre vous, mais…

- Oh ! Ça va. Vous êtes parfaite dans votre rôle de gourde ahurie, mais vous tombez mal ce soir : je suis crevé. Alors soyez gentille, remballez vos petites affaires et rentrez chez vous. Vu ?

Gourde ahurie ? Remballer ses affaires ? Elizabeth sentit un picotement lui chatouiller la nuque, signe avant-coureur d'une colère dévastatrice. Sa voix monta d'un cran.

- Monsieur, j'ignore comment vous êtes entré ici, mais je vous préviens…

- Et moi, je vous préviens qui si vous n'avez pas dégagé les lieux dans 10 secondes, je vous dépose sur le palier, vous et votre paquetage ! Ma patience a des limites !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Déposez donc mon « paquetage » sur le palier !

- Vous l'aurez voulu… Où est-il ?

- Là !

Elizabeth leva sa bougie et éclaira la pièce. Le piano, la pyramide de cartons, la table et la carillon sortirent de l'ombre. L'inconnu eu un bref sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Mon paquetage ! ironisa la jeune femme.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd de stupeur inexprimée, puis l'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux avec une expression hébétée.

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons un problème.

- Pardon : _vous _avez un problème, pas moi !

- Permettez…

- Rien du tout ! trancha Elizabeth. Vous avez 10 secondes pour dégager les lieux. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à déposer votre paquetage sur le palier ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un voix suave.

L'inconnu lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Attendez, attendez… Je veux bien admettre que vous êtes ici chez vous…

- Vous êtes trop bon !

- Le problème, c'est que cet appartement est aussi le mien !

Elizabeth resta momentanément bouche bée, puis lâcha un rire bref.

- Très drôle. Veuillez sortir maintenant.

- Je vous assure…

- Sortez, où je fais un esclandre !

- Je peux le prouver.

- Pour la dernière fois…

- T'as pas du chocolat ?

Elizabeth se figea, très pâle. Il y avait quelqu'un à la cuisine. L'homme avait amené un complice. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Son regard effaré pivota vers l'inconnu. Il fouillait les poches de son blouson, le visage sombre.

- Qui a parlé ? Souffla-t-elle

- Mon paquetage !

La jeune femme serra les dents. Grossier personnage ! N'écoutant que son courage, elle s'approcha lentement de la cuisine, sa bougie au poing, et inspira à fond.

- Hé, lumière ! Grogna l'homme derrière elle.

Elizabeth l'abandonna aux ténèbres et s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'œil rond.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

_Voici la suite de la fic d'elizabeth ! Personnellement, cette fics me fait toujours autant rire ! J'ai toujours autant envie de frapper John, pauvre elizabeth…_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'oubliait pas le petit commentaire ^^_

_Forum de fanfiction sur les séries stargate sg1 et sga adresse dans mon profil !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Arthelia : Merci ! J'ai transmis à l'auteur, qui te remercie et qui au passage à rougie ^^ elle espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant !**_

_**Al : hey bien al je dirais que tu as… gagnéeeeeee tu as gagnée hummm quel et ton personnage préféré ? lol**_

OoO

Elizabeth l'abandonna aux ténèbres et s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'œil rond. Un perroquet multicolore la dévisageait fixement derrière les barreaux dorés de sa cage, la crête ébouriffée.

- Salut poupée ! Glapit le volatile en secouant la tête.

Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux. _Réveille-toi, Elizabeth. Tu fais un cauchemar Réveille-toi…_ Quelque chose la heurta brutalement et vint percuter les réfrigérateur. Le service en porcelaine de Chine acheté lors d'un de ses voyages diplomatique émit un cliquetis suspect.

- Bon sang de marche ! Fit la voix rageuse de l'inconnu.

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux,fixa sur le volatile un regard incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-elle d'un voix éteinte.

- Mmm ? Oh, c'est Ramsès II.

_Réveille-toi Liz, réveill-toi !_

__- Ramsès II ?

- Bon sang de marche ! Roucoula le perroquet en gonflant le cou.

- Il apprend très vite, murmura l'intrus en guise d'explication.

- Sortez ! Sortez tous les deux ! Vous et ce… cet oiseau de malheur ! Je ne veux plus vous voir sous mon toit !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis ici chez moi !

- Vous dépassez les bornes !

- Je suis entré ici avec ma clé !

- Je vais ameuter le quartier si vous ne partez pas !

Une volée de coups sourds résonna sous leurs pieds. Des voisins manifestaient leur mécontentement en tapant au plafond avec un manche à balai. Elizabeth passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Comme premier contact avec les locataires de la maison, c'était réussi !

- D'ailleurs, il doit y avoir des affaires à moi quelque part…

- Allez-vous SORTIR ? Siffla Elizabeth.

- Vous n'avez pas trouver un carton avec un sac de couchage à l'intérieur ?

La jeune femme retint son souffle et dévisagea l'inconnu comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ces yeux verts, ces traits arrogants… L'homme au pagne !

Un sourire satisfait effleura les lèvres de l'intrus.

- Ah ! Je constate que ça vous dit quelque chose.

Elle serra les dents, les nerfs tendus à craquer.

- J'ignore qui est responsable de cette situation grotesque, mais si vous avez réellement loué cet appartement…

- Oh, tout ce qu'il y a de réel, vous pouvez me croire.

-… je vous demanderai d'avoir l'élégance de passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Je suis prête à partager les frais et demain matin, nous…

- Ma belle, si vous vous figures que je vais sortir en pleine nuit sous une pluie battante pour chercher un hôtel, vous vous faites des illusions !

- N'importe quel gentleman…

- Je ne suis pas un gentleman !

Il lui sourit effrontément, lui prit la bougie des mains et regagna le salon d'un pas paisible.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

Elle manqua la marche, et atterrit dans les salon dans une salve de cloches.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit ici !

- Ah non ? Je vous signale que je suis ici chez moi autant que vous. Cela dit, si vous voulez finir la nuit à l'hôtel, ne vous gênez pas… Je suis prêt à partager les frais !

Pâle de rage, elle le regarda ouvrir un carton au hasard, en retirer une brassée de serviettes à fleurs qu'il regarda avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je cherche mon sac de couchage.

- Il est dans la chambre. Et lâchez ça tout de suite. Gronda-t-elle.

Il disparut dans la pièce voisine et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec son sac de couchage qu'il déroula tranquillement sur le sol.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous reprendrons cette conversation demain. Je suis crevé, annonça-t-il en bâillant.

Médusée, Elizabeth le vit retirer ses chaussures, déboutonnant posément sa chemise. Au 5ème bouton, elle n'y tint plus : raflant la bougie, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière elle et bondit dans son lit.

Le service administratif responsable de cette bavure allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement. L'inconnu entra dans sa chambre comme en terrain conquis, torse nu, une bougie allumée à la main.

- Ramsès II a faim, annonça-t-il en fouillant dans son carton.

La guitare, le roman policier et quelques CD se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle sur le sol. Il se redressa, 2 paquets de cacahuètes sous le bras et rebroussa son chemin le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Évitez de faire du bruit en vous levant,, demain matin. J'ai besoin de dormir.

L'oreiller d'Elizabeth traversa la pièce et vint s'écraser tout près de lui contre le mur.

- Charmante ! Susurra-t-il avec un petit rire.

Et la porte se referma sur lui.

- Tarrra tarrra tarrrratata tsoing tsoing !

Elizabeth fit un bond dans son lit, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que…

- Debout là-dedans ! Touuuut le monde sur le poooont !

L'Œil hagard, elle saisit son réveil, scruta le cadran lumineux. 7H12 ?

- A l'adordaaaaaaaage !

Jaillissant de ses draps chiffonnés, elle sauta dans ses pantoufles, noua sa robe de chambre à la va-vite et fonça au salon comme une furie.

- Trop, c'est trop ! Rugit-elle.

Une forme remua mollement sous le sac de couchage militaire. Une touffe de cheveux disparut dans les profondeurs du sac. Elizabeth empoigna ce qui devait être une épaule et secoua.

- Hé ! Ho ! Je vous parle !

- Pas maintenant chérie, laisse-moi dormir, répondit le sac de couchage d'une voix embrumée.

Chérie ? La jeune femme lâcha la forme immobile. Elle allait lui en donner des « chéries » !

- C'est la lutte finaaaale !

Abandonnant le dormeur à ses fantasmes, elle se rua vers la cuisine, trébucha sur la marche et se raccrocha en catastrophe au service en porcelaine.

- Salut, poupée !

Ramsès II la dévisageait d'un air narquois, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elizabeth grinça des dents. La vision d'un tourne-broche flotta brièvement devant ses yeux.

- T'as pas du chocolat ?

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement. Comment s'y prenait-on pour faire taire ce stupide volatile ? Avisant un paquet de cacahuètes entamé, elle en préleva une bonne poignée et la jeta dans la cage.

- Et ne t'avise pas de parler la bouche pleine, siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

L'oiseau se le tint pour dit et entreprit de trépaner méthodiquement ses cacahuètes. Elizabeth poussa un soupir qui s'acheva par un bâillement. Seigneur, quel réveil… Et dire que pendant ce temps, l'Indésirable continuait à dormir dans la pièce voisine ! Patience… L'heure de la vengeance sonnera tôt ou tard.

Sanglant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, elle regagna le salon - attention à la marche ! - et se dirigea vers la pile de cartons. Elle en sortit à grand fracas une casserole, une boîte d'allumettes, du café, du sucre, puis reprit le chemin de la cuisine. La tuyauterie glouglouta. La casserole atterrit sur la cuisinière avec une telle violence que Ramsès II en lâcha sa cacahuète.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Siffla la jeune femme.

Le perroquet piqua du bec dans son abreuvoir. Elizabeth releva le menton, alluma le gaz sous sa casserole et retourna au salon. Serviettes de toilette, brosse à dents, savon. Munie de sa panoplie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Naturellement, l'Indésirable avait trouvé moyen de se coucher au beau milieu du passage. Tant pis pour lui. Sous sa traction énergique, la porte de la salle de bain entra brutalement en collision avec le duvet. Le « ouille ! » qui monta du matelas de plume la combla d'aise.

D'excellente humeur, elle releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Elle en ressortit moins une minute plus tard, grelottante et suffoquée. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude. Elle se rhabilla en hâte, se brossa les dents et suspendit soigneusement son draps de bain sur le porte-serviette.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Un coup d'œil au sac de couchage : vide. Parfait, l'Indésirable avait fini par se lever. Il allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Remontée à bloc, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux la cloua sur place. L'Indésirable était attablé à _sa _table et buvait tranquillement _son_ café, dans _son_ bol !

Il tourna la tête à son entrée en grognant :

- Il n'y a pas de biscottes ?

Elizabeth le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, muette d'indignation. Un tel sans-gêne dépassait l'imagination.

- Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose, articula-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Un grognement monta du bol de café.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas causant, le matin. Et puis, j'ai mal dormi.

- Ça c'est le comble !

Elle attendit une réaction, en pure perte. Il continuait à boire son café à petites gorgées, l'œil éteint. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fila dans le salon, sortit un bol et une cuillère du carton et posa avec fracas une casserole d'eau sur le gaz.

- Vous êtes obligée de faire tout ce bruit ?

- Vous permettez quand même que je me prépare un café puisque vous avez eu le toupet de boire le mien !

- La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse…

- Quoi ?

- Rien , rien…

Elizabeth tira un tabouret, s'installa à une distance respectueuse de l'intrus et mis un sucre dans son bol. Ramsès II émit un « Coup », puis il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et s'absorba dans la contemplation d'un cacahuète.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes sourd ou vous le faites exprès ?

- John Sheppard. Et vous ?

- Elizabeth Weir.

Après ces brèves présentations, chacun replongea son nez dans son café.

- Puis-je savoir quelles sont vos intentions ?demanda Elizabeth après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Mes intentions ?

- Vous conviendrez avec moi que cette situation est parfaitement intolérable ! L'un de nous doit s'effacer. Il n'y a pas un endroit où vous pourriez aller ?

- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de partir ?

- Mais… parce que cet appartement est loué à mon nom.

- Il est également loué au mien.

- C'est possible… mais j'était là la première !

- C'est possible, mais il y a 6 mois que j'ai donné mon accord. Je suis prioritaire.

- Vous n'êtes rien du tout ! Moi aussi j'ai donné mon accord il y a 6 mois !

- Parfait ! Nous sommes donc à égalité. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de partir !

- Parce que… parce que tous mes meubles sont là ! Triompha Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas les emmener à l'hôtel. Tandis que vous, vous n'avez rien !

- Comment ça rien ? J'ai Ramsès II… et ma fierté !

- Parlons-en de votre perroquet ! Vous croyez peut être que je vais tolérer d'être réveillée tous les matins à l'aube, au son du clairon ?

- Je l'ai acheté à un officier de marine. J'admets qu'au début ça surprend mais on finit par s'habituer. Je ne l'entends même plus !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'habituer ! Hurla Elizabeth en se levant d'un bond.

- Dites, vous ne seriez pas un peu hystérique, des fois ?

- QUOI ?

Une rafale de coup sourds fit vibrer le sol. La jeune femme retomba sur son tabouret, les yeux clos.

- Vous voyez ce que vous faites ? A cause de vous, je me suis brouillée avec mes voisins avant même de les avoir rencontrer…

- Personne ne vous a obligée à pousser des cris stridents. Est-ce que je m'énerve, moi ?

Elizabeth regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient dangereusement. Elle les posa à plat sur ses genoux et s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Écoutez, monsieur Sheppard…

- John.

- Écoutez,une chose est certaine : nous sommes incompatibles. Alors, pourquoi prolonger une situation qui ne peut déboucher que sur un conflit ? Comportons-nous comme deux adultes responsables et…

Un bâillement l'interrompit.

- Bon, eh bien moi, je vais prendre une douche.

- Comment ?

- U-n-e d-o-u-c-h-e… J'ai horreur des femmes qui parlent dès le matin.

Il quitta posément la table, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elizabeth se raidit sur son tabouret.

à suivre!


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou_

_Voici la suite de Coha, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! Un petit commentaire après lecture plisss, cela serait gentil pour la personne qui l'a écrite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans le profil._

_Ma rafi, les coupures sont les mêmes que sur au-delà ^^ pour une fois c'est zaza qui les avaient faites ! Mais elle à était à bonne école lol j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ce chapitre !_

xoxoxo

Il quitta posément la table, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elizabeth se raidit sur son tabouret. Puis, un sourire rusé entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres.

- Dites-moi… vous avez bien un travail ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Attends un peu, mon bonhomme… Sors travailler et tu verras à quelle vitesse je vais barricader la porte d'entrée..

- Mais je suis en vacances pour 15 jours, ajouta John d'un voix suave.

Le sourire de Liz se fêla. La sale type, le crampon, le… Il lui décrocha un clin d'œil ironique.

- J'y suis, j'y reste !

Et il rata la marche. La vue de son vol plané n'apporta à Elizabeth qu'une maigre consolation. Elle passa sa hargne sur la porte de la cuisine qu'elle referma avec fracas.

- Vlan ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ramsès II.

- Toi, tais-toi ou je te plume !

Elle lava la vaisselle de petit déjeuner pour se calmer les nerfs, puis fila dans sa chambre et s'habilla.  
Retour au salon. Liz ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et entreprit de déballer le contenu de ses cartons. Un bruit de cataracte j'ail de la salle de bain, assorti d'une série de vocalises, prélude à une version très personnelle de « Hello Dolly ». Elizabeth leva les yeux aux ciel. Et en plus, il chantait sous la douche ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle reposa délicatement sa soupière en porcelaine et décrocha.

- Allo, chéri ? roucoula une voix féminine.

Elizabeth regarda le combiné, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, ce n'est pas « chéri ». Vous avez fait une erreur.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi.

- Je vous en prie.

Liz raccrocha et se remit au travail. Il ne s'était pas écoulé 10 secondes que le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle reposa son service de verres avec un soupir et décrocha.

- Allo, chéri ? roucoula la même voix de gorge.

- Toujours pas, non.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis la voix grésilla à nouveau dans le combiné, nettement moins roucoulante.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Quelqu'un qui en a assez de décrocher le téléphone toutes les 2 secondes. Veuillez consulter l'annuaire, merci.  
- John n'est pas là ?

Elizabeth se figea.

- Qui ?

- JOHN ! Il est là oui ou non ?

- Helloooo, Dollyyyyy ! Scanda « cheri » depuis la salle de bain.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, les mâchoires crispées.

- Il est sous la douche, mais…

- Dites-lui que Lara a téléphoné.

- Hé ! Une minute, je ne…

Bip-bip-bip. Elizabeth raccrocha d'un geste rageur. Si « chéri » s'imaginait qu'elle allait joué les standardistes, il…

- C'est le téléphone que j'ai entendu ?

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vengeur. John venait d'émerger de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette à petits carreaux roses et blancs, négligemment nouée autour des reins. Elizabeth laissa son regard se promener sur ce corps. Bon sang, il est vraiment sexy… Non mais et puis quoi encore… Plutôt musclé en plus… Liz ! Arrête de le dévisager. En plus tu le détestes. Puis elle regarda attentivement la serviette et s'étrangla.

- Mais… mais c'est ma serviette !

- Mmm ? Ah oui ! Je n'avais rien pour me sécher alors je vous l'ai empruntée !

- Je vous interdit de toucher à mes affaires !

- Quel fichu caractère… Je ne l'ai pas abîmée votre précieuse serviette.

- C'est une question de principe !

- Oh ! Très bien ! Tenez, reprenez-là !

Elizabeth vit sa serviette voltiger dans les airs. Les petits carreaux roses et blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux, puis elle ne vit plus rien : elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, poursuivie par un éclat de rire.

Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et se remit les idées en place. Il était impensable qu'un être humain soit aussi odieux au naturel. Dons, il s'agissait d'un plan destiné à la faire partir. Pas bête. Mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Elle pouvait devenir une vraie vipère quand elle s'y mettait. On allait bien voir qui quitterait l'appartement en premier !

Elizabeth parcourut la salle de bain du regard et son sourire s'effaça lentement. Il y avait de la mousse à raser plein le lavabo, l'essuie-main chiffonné pendant n'importe comment sur le porte-serviette, le sol carrelé était inondé, et une main coupable avait pressée son dentifrice au beau milieu du tube… Du calme, Liz, du calme. C'est de la mise en scène. Sois impassible et souveraine.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, glissa un œil au salon - personne - , puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Il » était là. Penché sur la cage de Ramsès II, il lui murmurait quelque chose d'une voix inquiète. Au moins, il avait eu la décence d'enfiler un jean et un pull. C'était d déjà ça. Il se tourna vers elle, le visage soucieux.

- Ramsès II n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il refuse de parler.

Elizabeth ricana et ouvrit machinalement les placards avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient vides. Mince, il allait falloir qu'elle descende faire les courses.

- Regarde, Ramsès : une belle cacahuète. Tu la veux ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. John se mordit la lèvre.

- Il ne veux même pas de cacahuète, murmura-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe à l'échelle planétaire.

- Quel malheur ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je pleure sous prétexte que ce stupide volatile boude ses cacahuètes ?

- Vous avez tort de lui parler sur ce ton, il est très susceptible.

- Oh, pauvre amour ! Je…

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa net son élan. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant une fraction de seconde, puis se précipitèrent en même temps pour répondre. Elizabeth l'emporta d'une courte tête et décrocha d'un air triomphant.

- Allo,, chéri ?

La voix de gorge qui lui avait raccroché au nez tout à l'heure ! Elle tendit le combiné à John d'un air écoeuré.

- Pour vous.

Il le lui prit des mains avec un petit sourire supérieur et se percha nonchalamment sur la table.

- Oh, Lara ! Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? Vraiment ? Non, on ne m'a rien dit…

Son regard pivota vers Elizabeth. Elle déballait sa vaisselle, l'air innocent, mais ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

- Mais non, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher… C'est juste la… la femme de ménage.

Elizabeth manqua de lâcher sa soupière, incrédule. La femme de ménage ?

- Oui…comme tu dis…

Son rire moqueur l'acheva. Elle regagna la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière elle. La femme de ménage ! Elle passa sa rage sur les tiroirs. La voix de John lui parvenait faiblement, ponctuée de petits rires charmeurs. Zut ! Elle n'aurait pas dû fermer la porte, elle n'entendais plus ce qu'il disait…

Elle batailla quelques secondes avec sa conscience, puis colla subrepticement son oreille contre le battant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, susurrait John. J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit…

- C'est pas bô d'écouter aux portes !

Elizabeth fit un bond en arrière et se retourna, la main pressée sur sa poitrine. Ramsès II la toisait de haut de son perchoir, l'œil accusateur, la crête insolente.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Riposta-t-elle en rougissant.

- C'est pas bô !

- Tu sais quoi, le piaf ? Je ne t'aime pas du tout.

- C'est pas bô !

- Ça y est, il parle ?

Elizabeth pivota vers la porte. John se tenait sur le seuil et contemplait le volatile avec une expression extasiée.

Elle froissa du journal pour se donner contenance, puis rangea la vaisselle dans le buffet. Dieu sait ce que ce maudit volatile était en train de raconter sur son compte !

- Vous auriez pu me dire que Lara avait téléphoné. J'ai eu l'air d'un imbécile, fit derrière elle la voix de John.

- Oh vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était votre air habituel.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire glacé.

- Cette situation ne m'amuse pas plus que vous. Mais si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre, ça va être intenable.

- En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà intenable !

- Je crois pourtant avoir fait mon possible pour me montrer discret.

Elizabeth s'étrangla.

- Discret ? Vous débarquez chez moi en pleine nuit avec un perroquet qui sonne le clairon à 7h du matin, vous buvez mon café, vous vous pavanez en petite tenue, vous inondez ma salle de bain, vous monopolisez mon téléphone et vous appelez ça être discret ?

- Possible. Mais moi, je n'écoute pas aux portes, murmura-t-il d'un voix insidieuse. La prochaine fois, prenez l'écouteur, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique.

Elizabeth se sentit rougir. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cet oiseau de malheur avait cancané dans son dos !

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi vous faites allusion, lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Non ?

- Non !

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. La sonnerie du téléphone mit brusquement un terme à leur affrontement silencieux. Elizabeth décrocha machinalement et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Allo, mon grand fou adoré ?

Elle tendit l'appareil à John, le visage hargneux.

- Pour vous.

- Allo ? Oh, Vanessa… C'est gentil de m'appeler. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit…

Elizabeth préféra ne pas en entendre davantage et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Cette fois pas de pitié, des têtes allaient tomber. Il était hors de question qu'elle continue à vivre sous le même toit que le « grand fou adoré » ! Combien avait-il de petites amies ? C'était la deuxième qui téléphonait et il n'était même pas 10h du matin ! Elle sortit de son sac à main le papier officiel de son « transfert » et chercha le nom du responsable de cette situation impossible. Parfait. Une certaine mademoiselle Smith allait avoir de ses nouvelles !

Un déclic lui apprit que le « grand fou adoré » avait fini de faire la roue. Elle quitta sa chambre avant qu'une nouvelle hystérique accapare la ligne et empoigna le téléphone.

- Allo ? Mademoiselle Smith, je vous prie ! Non, je ne quitte pas !

Voilà qu'il furetait du côté du piano, maintenant ! Elle le vit soulever la housse, ouvrir le clavier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ne touchez pas à ça ! Siffla-t-elle.

Il écarta les mains en un geste pacifique, se laissa tomber dans le rocking-chair de sa tante Susan et se balança mollement, une jambe sur l'accoudoir.

- Allo ? Mademoiselle Smith ? Non, je ne quitte pas !

Elizabeth se rongea un second ongle, les nerfs à fleur de peau. John continuait à se balancer, les yeux au plafond, en sifflotant d'un air ironique. Elle serra les dents. Mademoiselle Smith avait intérêt à la débarrasser rapidement de ce fléau ambulant…

- Allo ? Mademoiselle Smith ? Ah quand même ! Ici Elizabeth Weir !J'ai une réclamation à faire concernant l'appartement qui a été loué à mon nom il y a 6 mois… Comment ? Non, mademoiselle, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que vous avez loué cet appartement à deux personnes différentes ! Vos ordinateurs sont en panne ? Mais je m'en moque, mademoiselle ! Je vous dis qu'il y a un homme chez moi ! Non. Non, nous ne pouvons pas trouver un arrangement à l'amiable ! Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes incompatibles, lui, moi, son perroquet et son pagne !Comment ? Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, je vous prie ! Quand on a votre niveau d'incompétence, on… Allo ?

Elizabeth regarda le combiné, pâle de rage. Raccroché ! Un applaudissement claqua dans le silence. John l'observait depuis le rocking-chair avec une expression sarcastique.

- Alors, là, bravo. Voilà ce que j'appelle une affaire rondement menée…

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous ?

- Pensez-vous… Après la façon dont vous avez traité cette malheureuse, notre dossier va croupir au fond d'un tiroir pendant des semaines, mais à part ça, je suis très content.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre le téléphone, au lieu de vous balancer comme un idiot dans MON rocking-chair !

- Ça aurait mieux valut, en effet !

- Vous êtes tellement persuasif, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous entends d'ici : « Chère mademoiselle Smith, j'ai rêvé de vous toute la nuit… »

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant se lever lentement. Son regard noir ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle recula prudemment. Il y avait des moments dans la vie où il valait mieux se faire oublier. Et de toute évidence, ce moment était arrivé pour elle.

- Je… Je vais faire des courses, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant vers la cuisine.

- Faites donc ça, oui.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte d'entrée, fourra les clés dans son sac et fit un pas dehors. Un seul. Une sirène d'alarme venait de se déclencher dans son cerveau. Attention, Liz, attention… Tu sors de l'appartement, très bien, mais es-tu certaine de pouvoir y revenir ?

Elle réintégra la cuisine et s'adossa contre la porte pour s'accorder un temps de réflexion. Si elle était dans la situation inverse… S'il commettait l'erreur de sortir, que ferait-elle ? La réponse lui apparut avec une telle évidence qu'elle reposa son sac et sa veste. Elle fermerait la porte à triple tour évidemment. Elle se barricaderait à l'intérieur et téléphonerait à un serrurier pour qu'il change immédiatement les verrous.

Un déclic retentit au salon. Son regard soupçonneux pivota vers la porte de communication. Tiens, tiens. John venait de décrocher le téléphone. Elle approcha à pas de loup, glissa un œil dans la pièce. Il était bien au téléphone. Un annuaire ouvert à côté de lui.

- Allo, Clés Rapid' ? J'aurais besoin…

Sheppard découvrit brusquement le jeune femme, immobile sur le seuil, et raccrocha précipitamment.

- Oh ! Déjà de retour ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne sors plus, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Mais si vous voulez aller faire des courses, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi !

Elle prit place dans le rocking-chair et se balança doucement, le regard rivé sur John. Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis le jeune homme referma l'annuaire et s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise, bras croisés. Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h25. Elle renversa la nuque sur le dossier du fauteuil et se mit à siffloter « La Marche de Radetzky » en contemplant le plafond.

A suivre…

Nous aimons tous le petit bouton vert marqué rewien ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou_

_Voici la suite de Coha, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! Un petit commentaire après lecture plisss, cela serait gentil pour la personne qui l'a écrite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans le profil._

12h15. Elizabeth suspendit le balancement du rocking-chair et observa l'ennemi. Il était toujours à califourchon sur sa chaise, l'œil fixe, les bras croisés. Une telle immobilité tenait du paranormal. C'était soit la preuve d'un pouvoir de concentration hors du commun, soit la manifestation d'un abrutissement non moins hors du commun.

La jeune femme opta spontanément pour la deuxième solution et se remit à se balancer. Ils se narguaient mutuellement depuis maintenant une heure et cinquante minutes. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le dénouement était proche. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une crampe d'estomac. Elle mourait de faim ! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un steak accompagné d'une salade verte. Ah, le bruit du beurre qui grésille dans la poêle… le petit goût piquant de l'échalote qui craque sous la dent. Elle vit des kilomètres de saucisses grillées défiler devant ses yeux et se cramponna à sa fierté pour ne pas quémander une trêve. Rien qu'un quart d'heure. Le temps de filer à l'épicerie du coin et rapporter de quoi manger. MANGER…

Son regard pivota vers John. Rien, pas un mouvement, pas même un tressaillement. Un vrai moine tibétain. Il se serait mis à léviter dans la pièce qu'elle n'aurait pas été autrement étonnée. Elle accentua le mouvement du rocking-chair, le front plissé par une réflexion intense. Il fallait qu'elle mange. N'importe quoi, mais qu'elle mange ! Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à la nourriture, il fallait que la nourriture vienne à elle. Simple, logique, imparable.

Ravie d'avoir résolu si intelligemment le problème, elle se leva, prit un bloc de papier à lettres dans son sac et s'installe à la table. Après avoir cherché quelques secondes l'inspiration au plafond, elle écrivit de sa plus belle plume :  
« Locataire en péril cherche coursier au grand cœur qui lui rapportera : 1) une baguette pas trop cuite, 2) une bifteck dans la bavette, 3) une plaquette de beurre, 4) une laitue, 5) 2 ou 3 échalotes (facultatif). Les provisions sont à livrer de tout urgence au numéro 11, impasse du Lac, 2ème étage (accès par l'escalier de service derrière la maison). Merci, merci, merci ! »

Elizabeth plia la feuille, y épingla un billet de 50$ et lesta le tout avec une épingle à linge. Restait le plus difficile : trouver un coursier au grand cœur !

Elle passa devant le moine tibétain, ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha au-dehors. Pas âme qui vive. A part un chat qui rôdait près de réverbère. Elle s'en remit à la providence, croisa les doigts et lança le message. Il atterrit sur le couvercle d'une poubelle avec un « toc » discret. Elizabeth tapa du pied. Personne n'irait le chercher là ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fichue de viser correctem…

Un tressaillement lui échappa. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris et coiffé d'un chapeau défraîchi venait d'émerger de la rangée de poubelles. Il sa pencha pour regarder le message de près, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel, visiblement ébahi par ce prodige.

Elizabeth se rejeta vivement en arrière. Cette mine patibulaire… cette énorme barbe en broussaille… Son message était tombé dans les mains d'un clochard ! Elle pouvait dire adieu à son déjeuner et à son billet de 50$ !  
- Ça mord ? Demanda le moine tibétain.

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et se tordait derrière elle.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Oh si, c'est drôle ! Vous savez que des clochards comme ça, on en fait plus. Une vraie pièce de musée. Et vous êtes tombée dessus du premier coup…

Elle pivota vers la fenêtre pour ne plus le voir rire stupidement. Une silhouette grise affublée d'un chapeau disparaissait d'un pas traînant au bout de l'impasse. Avec elle, tous ses espoirs… ainsi que sa bavette saignante et sa petite salade. Elle en aurait pleuré !

L'énergumène continuait à glousser comme un idiot dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face, le visage glacial.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Vous avez vraiment pensé que ça pouvait marcher ? Que quelqu'un allait ramasser votre liste et faire gentiment vos courses ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé : j'ai faim ! Et quand j'ai faim, je ne pense pas !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ? Songez à toutes les bonnes choses qui vous attendent dehors…

- Et vous livrer l'appartement ? Plutôt mourir d'inanition !

- Tss tss tss… Quelle créature bassement matérielle !

John s'esclaffa bruyamment, et se balança sur la chaise d'un air goguenard. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Que faire ? Rappeler mademoiselle Smith et ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle fasse transférer le monstre ailleurs ? Mais elle serait morte de faim avant qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Lancer un autre message par la fenêtre ?

12h45. Elle regarda dehors. L'impasse était déserte. Pas le moindre… Une silhouette apparut à l'angle de sa rue et se dirigea lentement vers la villa, un sac plastique dans une main, un morceau de papier blanc dans l'autre. Manteau gris, vieux chapeau… le miracle avait eu lieu : il était revenu !

Elizabeth vola jusqu'à la cuisine, sortit une poêle, un saladier et prépara fébrilement une vinaigrette.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas recevoir ce type ici ?

John observait les préparatifs depuis le seuil, les sourcils froncés.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que cet individu est louche !

- Possible, mais il m'apporte à manger.

Elle puisa une assiette, une verre et des couverts dans le placard.

- Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Une fois entré, il ne voudra plus sortir ! Il va s'incruster ici et…

- Comme c'est curieux… ça me rappelle quelqu'un , ironisa la jeune femme.

- Vous allez au devant d'ennuis, c'est moi qui vous le…

Une série de coups ébranla la porte. Elizabeth se retourna et se sentit pâlir. Le visage barbu qui venait d'apparaître derrière le carreau était tout simplement terrifiant. Un mélange de Landru et de Frankeinstein avec un zeste de Dracula.

- Vous n'ouvrez pas ? Ironisa John.

- Une minute…

Le nez grumeleux se colla au carreau, un œil fouilla l'intérieur de la pièce. Elizabeth se sentit défaillir et se réfugia d'un bond derrière John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota-elle.

- Hé, là-dedans ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

- C'est affreux, il va alerter tout le quartier, souffla Elizabeth.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Qu'est-ce que vont penser les voisins…

- Vous, je vous retiens avec vos idées de génie ! Grommela John en ouvrant la porte.

- Pas bô ! Glapit Ramsès II en battant des ailes, la crête hérissée.

Pour une fois, Elizabeth lui donna raison. Son coursier au grand cœur n'était vraiment pas beau. Visage épais, sourcils touffus, et cette barbe… Un long manteau gris, d'une propreté douteuse, tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une écharpe noire d'une propreté toute aussi douteuse, s'enroulait autour de son coup, et un chapeau en accordéon dissimulait à demi une tignasse hirsute.

Tignasse hirsute évalua le 1m85 de John avec perplexité, puis consulta le message d'Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est vous le locataire en péril ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse ?

La tête d'Elizabeth apparut alors timidement derrière l'épaule de John.

- Non… c'est moi.

- Ah, bon.  
Tignasse hirsute passa sans un regard pour John, porta deux doigts à couvre-chef et ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

- Voilà patronne : j'ai trouvé le pain, les échalotes et le beurre. Pour ce qui est de la salade, j'ai pris une batavia parce que la laitue n'a pas de goût. Et puis j'ai remplacé la bavette par une entrecôte, parce que c'est moins nerveux.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura Elizabeth, un peu dépassée.

- Au total, il vous en a coûté 32$ parce que j'ai marchandé avec le boucher.

- Merci infiniment.

- Il y a autre chose pour votre service ?

- Euh… non. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien patronne !

Il rejeta son écharpe en arrière, fit demi-tour et se trouva nez à nez avec John.

- Hé, l'ami… Vous pourriez aller m'acheter 2 ou 3 bricoles ? Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire affable.

Tignasse hirsute se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Dites, patronne, il veut me sous-louer : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Refusez, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

John sursauta et se dressa devant elle, vert de rage.

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment mesquin !

- C'est MON coursier.

- Vous pourriez me le prêter !

- Je pourrais,oui, acquiesça-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Sale petite vipère !

- Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ? Songez à toutes les bonnes choses qui vous attendent dehors !

John émit une sorte de grondement, puis pivota vers le clochard, qui les observait, incrédule.

- 20$ pour vous, si vous descendez m'acheter un sandwich.

- Hé, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas à vendre !

- 50$ !

- C'est pas une question d'argent, c'est une question d'éthique.

- 100$ !

- Okay, patron. A quel parfum, le sandouich ?

Elizabeth croisa le regard narquois de John et pinça les lèvres. Match nul.

- Un peu plus à droite… un peu plus en haut… un peu plus bas… Ne bougez plus, c'est parfait !

Elizabeth observa avec satisfaction le carillon de sa grand-mère, que Tignasse hirsute venait d'accrocher au salon, à gauche de la cheminée. Cet homme était une perle. En l'espace d'un après-midi, il avait réussi à installer les étagères de la cuisine, à réparer la fenêtre du salon qui fermait mal et à régler le jet de la douche. Un miracle ! Il savait tout faire, même répondre au téléphone. Le secret de ce prodige ? Une débrouillardise à toute épreuve, un don inné pour le bricolage et un manteau digne du grand Houdini. Les ressources de ce vêtement informe ne cessaient pas de l'étonner. En l'espace de 3h, Tignasse hirsute - alias Raymond - en avait extirpé successivement : un ouvre-boîte, une clé à molette, un tournevis, un flacon de rhum, un manuel de jardinage, des kilomètres de corde à linge et un tube de moutarde. Bref, il avait si bien su se montrer indispensable qu'Elizabeth en arrivait à se demander comment elle avait pu vivre sans lui pendant toutes ces années…

- Raymond, vous êtes un ange, soupira-t-elle. Vous voulez une bonne bière bien fraîche ?

- C'est pas de refus.

Elle fila à la cuisine, tout sourire, et revint avec une cannette tiède, qu'elle lui présenta avec une grimace consternée.

- Désolée… j'avais oublié que le réfrigérateur n'est pas branché. L'employé de l'EDF doit passer avant ce soir, mais d'ici-là…

- C'est pas grave. Avec votre permission, je vais boire à la cuisine…

- Bien sûr. Oh, Raymond…

Il se retourna d'un air pataud.

- Oui ?

- Vous me donnerez votre manteau, tout à l'heure : il manque un bouton. Je vous le recoudrai.

Il rougit, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elizabeth le suivit des yeux avec un sourire attendri. Il était vraiment mignon avec ce chapeau ridicule et…

Un toussotement retentir dans son dos. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. John la regardait, avec une expression enjôleuse qui la mit instantanément sur ses gardes.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mais il manque un bouton à ma chemise et…

- Et alors ? Trancha-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

- Eh bien, je me demandais si vous pourriez…  
- Non !

- Mais vous venez de dire à Raymond…

- Raymond, c'est Raymond.

- Et moi alors, je ne compte pas ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Il est gentil, discret et bien élevé, LUI. Et puis, il a du cœur. Évidemment, c'est le genre de détail qui vous dépasse !

- Dites donc, je vous signale que votre saint homme m'a facturé 100$ un malheureux sandwich au pâté !

- Vous étiez bien content de l'avoir, votre sandwich au pâté !

- Oh, oui… D'autant que j'avais commandé un sandwich au saucisson !

- Vous n'êtes jamais content !

- A nous deux, ça fait une moyenne…

- Pardon ?

Raymond apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, sa longue écharpe enroulée 6 fois autour du cou.

- Je m'en vais. J'ai rangé votre dîner dans le placard de la cuisine. Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver…

- Mais oui, mon vieux ! 3ème poubelle à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, grinça John.

Elizabeth le foudroya du regard et raccompagna Raymond jusqu'à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Bougonna le bonhomme d'un air vexé.

- Rien du tout. C'est son humeur normale.

Raymond rajusta son chapeau avec un soupir et rejeta son écharpe en arrière.

- Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens…

La porte se referma sur lui. Son pas décrut lentement dans l'escalier. Elizabeth resta rivée à sa place, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ?

- Ça y est ? Gueule d'Amour a réintégré son palace ?

John ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière qu'il décapsula d'un geste brusque. Elizabeth le regarda durement, les bras sévèrement croisés.

- Vous l'avez froissé.

- Pensez-vous ! Ce genre de type est infroissable.

- Vous avez été odieux. S'il ne revient pas, ce sera de votre faute.

- Oh, il reviendra… pas si bête !

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Ça veut dire qu'avec les œillades énamourées que vous lui avec lancées tout l'après-midi, il serait idiot de ne pas revenir tenter sa chance !

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec un ricanement. Son air sarcastique lui donna des envie de meurtres.

- Je lui ai lancé des œillades énamourées, moi ?

- J'en avais honte pour vous ! Mon petit Raymond par ci, mon petit Raymond par là… N'importe quel homme aurait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert pliss !


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou_

_Voici la suite de Coha, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! Un petit commentaire après lecture plisss, cela serait gentil pour la personne qui l'a écrite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans le profil._

_Rafi : Ahh raymond ! qu'est ce qu'il ma fait rire ^^_

XOXOXOXO

- Ça veut dire qu'avec les œillades énamourées que vous lui avez lancées tout l'après-midi, il serait idiot de ne pas revenir tenter sa chance !

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec un ricanement. Son air sarcastique lui donna des envie de meurtres.

- Je lui ai lancé des œillades énamourées, moi ?  
- J'en avais honte pour vous ! Mon petit Raymond par ci, mon petit Raymond par là… N'importe quel homme aurait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent !  
- Quelles conclusions ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de rage.  
- Je me comprends !  
- Amoooour, amoooour, quand tu nous tiens ! Chantonna Ramsès II en se dandinant sur son perchoir.  
- Quelles conclusions ? Scanda Elizabeth de plus en plus énervée.

John haussa les épaules.

- Ça va, laissez tomber !  
- Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber !  
- Amoooour, amoooour, quand tu nous tiens …  
- Je vous ai posé une question !  
- Je constate seulement que pour être dans vos petits papiers, il faut se laisse pousser une barbe à la Landru et ne pas se laver pendant un mois.  
- Quoi ?  
- Amoooour, amoooour, quand tu nous t…  
- Toi, la ferme ! Hurla Elizabeth en secouant violemment la cage.

Ramsès II se suspendit des 2 pattes aux barreaux, la tête en bas. John poussa un cri et s'élança au secours du volatile épouvanté.

- Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Il tremble de tous ses membres !

Une avalanche de coups de balai fit vibrer le sol. Une voix exaspérée gargouilla dans la tuyauterie de la cuisine :

- C'est bientôt fini, là haut ? Ah, non mais, je te jure, ces nouveaux locataires…  
- Calme-toi, Marcel… Tu vas faire monter ta tension…

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Si on ne la débarrassait pas rapidement de ce fléau ambulant et de son abruti d'oiseau, elle allait devenir folle ! Le bourdonnement qui lui emplissait les oreilles diminua peu à peu. Elle respira à fond, rouvrit les yeux. John consolait Ramsès II, toujours agrippé à son barreau, la tête en bas. Dehors, le jour déclinait tout doucement. Dans moins d'un heure il ferait nuit, et l'employé de l'EDF ne s'était toujours pas montré…

La jeune femme passa au salon avec un soupir, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une silhouette immobile, vêtue d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau montait la garde au pied du réverbère. Elizabeth agita sa main dans sa direction. La silhouette lui répondit. Des oeillades énamourées… Cet homme était vraiment un malade mental !

Elle se détourna, balaya la pièce du regard. Son mobilier s'ajustait parfaitement à la pièce. Cet appartement aurait pu être idyllique sans cette **cohabitation** **forcée**. Elle poussa et soupir de désespoir et alluma une bougie, puis s'assit dans le rocking-chair. La voix du fléau ambulant lui parvint dans un murmure :

- Ramsès, sois raisonnable… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu te fais du mal…

Elizabeth bâilla, retira ses chaussures, se pelotonna dans le fauteuil.

- Allez mon vieux… descends…

Ridicules. Cet homme et son perroquet étaient ridicules. Dehors, le réverbère s'alluma. Sa lumière orangée baigna doucement la pièce. Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

- Pour me faire plaisir… Si tu descends, je te raconterai la scène où Ivanhoé délivre la belle princesse…

Ridicules.

Alors que Liz s'était endormie sur le rocking-chair, John s'était installé sur une chaise, un roman à la main. Ça devait faire 3 mois qu'il l'avait commencé et il n'était arrivé qu'à la vingtième page… 20 pages sur 350... Tu tiens le bon bout Johnny…Faut rester positif…Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer sur un livre en temps normal, alors là, avec une belle créature au visage angélique, c'était pratiquement mission impossible ! John posa son livre sur la table et se mit à observer Elizabeth. Elle est plutôt belle quand elle crie pas…Arrête de te mentir Johnny ! Même quand elle crie tu la trouves à ton goût ! C'est vrai que la colère lui donne un petit air sauvage pas du tout déplaisant. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage de Liz, puis il s'arrêta sur sa poitrine et un sourire béa vint s'afficher sur son visage. Il déglutit difficilement puis continua son exploration visuelle pour finir sur ses longues jambes légèrement repliées sous les fesses de la jeune femme. Ses fes… JOHNNY ! Reprenant ses esprits, il réalisa que le froid commençait peutit à petit à s'installer dans l'appartement. John se leva, pris Deux des bûches entreposées près de la cheminée et entreprit de faire une feu. Ceci étant fait, il prit une couverture de son paquetage et, d'un geste doux, il l'étendit sur Elizabeth. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une mèche de cheveux rebelle était venue cacher une partie du visage angélique. Délicatement, ne voulant en aucun cas la réveiller, John remit la mèche à sa place puis caressa avec son index la joue de Liz. Si elle pouvait toujours être aussi paisible, ça serait le paradis cet appart ! Puis, il retourna à sa place et reprit son bouquin, bien décidé à le finir.

Une sensation de bien être la réveilla. Elizabeth battit des paupières, promena autour d'elle un regard un peu égaré. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Elle était toujours dans le rocking-chair, mais pendant son sommeil quelqu'un avait fait du feu dans la cheminée et…

Sa main palpa une étoffe chaude et moelleuse. Ce même quelqu'un avait étendu une couverture sur elle. Cette attention inhabituelle la pris de court. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un geste gentil à son égard. La jeune femme déplia avec précaution ses jambes ankylosées et tourna la tête.

IL était là. Ses pieds bottés croisés sur la table cirée, il lisait tranquillement un roman policier. Liz ouvrit la bouche pour lui signaler que cette table n'était pas un paillasson, puis elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait au repos et prit le temps de l'observer. C'est qu'il avait presque l'air humain lorsqu'il ne vociférait pas. Son visage avait une douceur inhabituelle, ce soir. Sans doute une illusion d'optique, due à l'éclairage tamisé des bougies. Étrange… Elle n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les cils aussi longs. Ni que sa bouche pouvait avoir ce pli attendrissant. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que ricanant, grinçant ou criant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait de s'y passer la main, et…

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Elizabeth. Elle se sentit rougir, détourna les yeux.

- Je me suis endormie, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.  
- Je sais.

La jeune femme se détourna et approcha les mains du feu.

- Si je comprends bien, l'employé de l'EDF n'est pas venu ?  
- Non.

John s'était replongé dans son roman, exactement comme si elle n'existait pas. Cette indifférence marquée lui mit les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle replia la couverture, se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

- Et comment va Ramsès II ?

Il lui lança un regard noir puis tourna la page de son livre.

- Il dort.

Bon. Monsieur était de mauvaise humeur. Très bien. Qu'il boude. On l'y reprendrait à lui trouver un air attendrissant !

Elle ouvrit le buffet, y pris une assiette et un verre, et les posa ostensiblement sur la table, à côté des pieds bottés.

- Vous permettez ?

Les pieds bottés se retirèrent mais John ne leva pas pour autant le nez de son bouquin. La jeune femme mit son couvert et alla chercher son dîner dans le placard de la cuisine. Raymond avait disposé côte à côte les deux barquettes en plastique contenant leur repas. Elle ouvrit la première : poulet froid et salade d'endives. Bon, c'est le repas de l'Autre. Pour sa part, elle avait commandé une salade verte et du jambon.

Elizabeth retourna au salon, munie de son récipient en plastique, étala une serviette sur ses genoux et souleva le couvercle de la barquette. Son sourire s'effaça lentement. Salade de betteraves et terrine de poisson ?

- Vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil à votre panier repas, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur sa barquette surprise.

John lui lança un regard méfiant.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Une idée, comme ça…

Le jeune homme posa son livre et se leva. Elizabeth l'entendit ouvrir le placard de la cuisine, le refermer. Deux petites secondes s'écoulèrent, puis un grognement incrédule lui parvient, suivi d'un bruit de pas rageur.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez par quel miracle mon rosbif froid et mon morceau de fromage se sont transformés en poulet-salade d'endives ?  
- Par le même miracle que ma salade verte et mon jambon sont devenus salade de betteraves-terrine de poisson, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix lasse.  
- Mais je vais lui faire manger son chapeau, moi, à votre copain barbu !  
- Cessez d'aboyer. A vous entendre, on croirait que c'est ma faute !

John baissa les yeux sur sa barquette, se frotta le menton.

- J'ai horreur de la salade d'endives, grommela-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, remua ses betteraves du bout de sa fourchette. Jamais elle ne pourrait avaler ça.

- Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai horreur des betteraves, soupira-t-elle.

Ils contemplèrent leur menu d'un air abattu, puis une étincelle s'alluma en même temps dans leurs yeux.

- Vous voulez… ?  
- Ça vous tente… ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous privez…  
- Pas du tout.  
- Alors on échange ?  
- On échange.

Les barquettes changèrent de propriétaire. Elizabeth piqua sa fourchette dans une endive et regarda John qui se levait pour aller chercher une assiette et des couverts.

- C'est une chance que vous aimiez les betteraves.  
- Vous parlez d'une chance ! On devrait descendre congratuler votre copain d'avoir si bien fait les choses.  
- Cessez de l'appelez mon copain, c'est agaçant.

John s'assit en face d'elle et piocha dans ses betteraves. Elizabeth coupa un morceau de pain en deux, hésita, puis lui tendit l'autre moitié.

- Du pain ?  
- Merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques temps, puis Liz leva les yeux en l'entendant rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Nous ! Échangeant nos barquettes à la lumière romantique des bougies. Ça fait très pique-nique de jeunes mariés, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis esquissa un sourire.

- Des jeunes mariés d'un genre très spécial, alors !  
- Sûr ! Un peu de vin ?  
- Merci.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- A notre divorce !  
- A la **cohabitation** **forcée** !

Ps : n'oubliez pas le bouton vert ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou_

_Suite de Coha en voici en voila, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! Un petit commentaire après lecture plisss, cela serait gentil pour la personne qui l'a écrite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans le profil._

- Au fait, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda John.  
- Diplomate.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'arrive pas à s'entendre !

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je suis militaire ! Expliqua Sheppard. Lieutenant Colonel dans l'USAF.  
- Alors il vient de là votre sale caractère !  
- Vous pouvez parler ! Je trouve que vous vous emportée bien vite pour une diplomate.  
- Vous m'exaspérez !  
- On se calme sinon je crois que nos repas surprise vont finir sur la tête de l'autre !  
- Très bien ! Alors bon appétit.  
- A vous aussi !

Ils se remirent à manger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Liz ne lève son regard vers John. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il était occupé à avaler ses betteraves. Il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, finalement. Même s'il était un militaire. Son sourire n'était pas dénué de charme… Et puis, il avait de beaux yeux.

Entre temps, John avait fini son repas et balayait la pièce du regard.

- C'est vous qui avez acheté ce mobilier ?

Elle sourit, touchée par son intérêt.

- Non, on me l'a donné.  
- Quelqu'un qui vous veux du mal ?

Le sourire d'Elizabeth se figea. Elle reposa sa fourchette, les sourcils froncés.

- Ces meubles ont beaucoup de valeur… Ils sont très vieux.  
- Vieux ? Dites plutôt qu'ils ont passé l'âge de la retraite. On aurait dû les euthanasier depuis longtemps…

Il croisa le regard furieux de Liz et lui sourit avec candeur.

- Je n'aime que le moderne !  
- Eh bien, moi, j'aime les meubles anciens.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas…  
- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire !

Elizabeth attaqua rageusement sa terrine de poisson. Comment avait-elle pu lui trouver du charme ? Cet homme était impossible. Un vrai militaire avec tous ses défauts.

- Notez qu'il y a un avantage… Le jour de notre divorce, vous pourrez garder le mobilier, je ne vous le disputerai pas !

Son petit rire dérapa devant l'expression glaciale d'Elizabeth. Il soupira et entama son poulet.

- C'est curieux… D'habitude, on me trouve plutôt drôle. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je vous « sens » pas.

Elle l'écrasa d'un regard apitoyé et se remit à manger. Le silence retomba.

- Café ? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres comme il repoussait son assiette avec le geste satisfait d'un pacha.  
- Volontiers.

Elizabeth quitta la table et mit l'eau à bouillir.

- Je suis content que nous ayons pu bavarder un peu, cria le pacha depuis le salon. C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons déjà mieux… Vous savez, vous avez de la chance d'être tombée sur moi ! Un autre aurait pu essayer de profiter de la situation…

La jeune femme posa la casserole d'eau sur la table, se détourna pour prendre deux tasses dans le buffet.

- Et puis, c'est quand même une sécurité pour vous d'avoir un homme à la maison. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Toujours muettes, elle versa deux cuillères de café en poudre dans les tasses, ajouta l'eau puis s'assit. John lui sourit, porte la tasse à ses lèvres et grimaça.

- Dites, il n'est pas sucré, ce café ?  
- C'est normal, je ne sucre jamais mon café, articula-t-elle lentement.  
- Moi, j'en mets toujours deux.

Liz se leva, rapporta la boîte de sucre, la posa devant lui d'un geste brusque.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?… Ah oui ! Vous savez, je connais pas mal de types qui à ma place auraient essayer de vous draguer. Mais avec moi, pas de problème. Prenez la chambre, par exemple. J'aurai pu insister pour la partager avec vous… mais vous remarquerez que je ne l'ai pas fait.  
- Ça va durer encore longtemps ?  
- Mmmm ?  
- Que je sois obligée de supporter votre présence encombrante, passe encore. Mais vos rodomontades imbéciles commencent à me fatiguer sérieusement…

John posa sa tasse, bouche bée.

- Mes quoi ?  
- Vos rodomontades, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire glacé. Vous êtes l'être le plus prétentieux le plus insupportable et le plus vantard que j'aie jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer.  
- Hein ?  
- Ça se pavane comme un pacha, ça critique mon mobilier, ça réclame du sucre dans son café…  
- Permettez…  
- Ça se croit irrésistible, et pour couronner le tout, ça aurait la prétention de partager ma chambre ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta John en se redressant, les pommettes un peu rouges.  
- Non, vous vous êtes contenté de le suggérer avec la subtilité d'un rouleau compresseur… Navrée, mon bon monsieur, mais vous ne me faites pas craquer. Je laisse ça à vos Laura, Lara et autres hystériques qui peuplent vos nuit épiques !  
- Mes nuit épiques ?  
- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir !

Elizabeth le salua d'un petit signe sec du menton, rentra dans sa chambre et se retourna pour fermer la porte. La vue de John, déconfit devant sa tasse de café froid, lui procura un plaisir incommensurable.

- Tarrra tarrra taratata tsoing tsoing !

Elizabeth émergea de son lit, les yeux mi-clos tituba jusqu'à sa robe de chambre et noua la ceinture en claquant des dents. Elle avait grelotté toute la nuit. Cette chambre était une vraie glacière sans chauffage central.

- Debout là-dedans ! Touuuuuut le monde sur le poooont !

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sentit aussitôt une bouffée de chaleur l'envelopper. Dans la cheminée, des braises rougeoyaient encore. Le pacha avait dormi bien au chaud, pendant qu'elle…

- A l'abordaaage !

Elizabeth passa dans la cuisine, jeta machinalement une poignée de cacahuètes dans la cage de Ramsès II, prépara son café et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret.

- 'jour.

John entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Elle lui lança un regard noir par-dessus sa tasse de café.

- Merci infiniment ! C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remonter le moral.  
- Votre moral est défaillant ?  
- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Son petit sourire en coin lui donna envie de le gifler.

- Des regrets ?  
- Le froid !

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en frissonnant. Elle avait les pieds glacés.

- Vous auriez dû m'appeler. Je passe pour être une excellente bouillotte !

Elle dédaigna répondre, finit sa tasse, se leva.

- Je prends la salle de bain.  
- C'est si gentiment demandé que je ne saurais refuser !

Elizabeth pivota sur ses talons, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, plus frigorifiée que jamais. Si l'employée de l'EDF ne venait pas, et vite, elle allait finir à l'état de sorbet.

Elle passa dans a chambre, s'habilla chaudement et se sentit un peu mieux. L'armoire à glace lui renvoya un reflet déprimant. Elle pinça ses pommettes, éternua trois fois et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Où était Raymond ? Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et essaya de siffler.

- On siffle les hommes dans la rue maintenant ?  
- Vous, fichez-moi la paix !

John la dévisagea, les bras croisés.

- Vous avez vraiment une sale tête.

Liz pinça les lèvres, remit deux doigts dans sa bouche et souffla sans conviction.

- Laissez-moi faire.  
- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

Il haussa les épaules et la poussa sur le côté.

- Je vous dis…

Un sifflement strident lui écorcha les oreilles. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, le visage fermé. Très bien, il sait siffler. Et alors ? La silhouette de Raymond apparut en contrebas. John lui fit signe de monter, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
- Allez au diable.  
- Positivement adorable…

Il disparut dans la salle de bain. Elizabeth haussa les épaules et gagna la cuisine. Peut-être qu'une tisane lui ferait du bien… Ramsès II la salua d'un coup de sifflet ironique.

- Toi, tais-toi ou je te refile mes microbes.

Raymond frappa à la porte, et entra d'un pas lourd.

- Bonjour, patronne. Il fait pas chaud, ce matin.  
- Bonjour, Raymond. Vous voulez une tasse de tisane ?  
- De la tisane ?

Il la regarda avec stupeur.

- Oui, je viens d'en préparer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle comme il la dévisageait fixement.  
- Vous avez une sale tête…  
- Merci !  
- Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

John venait de les rejoindre, le sourcil éloquent, la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

- Ah oui ? Murmura Raymond en dissimulant un sourire dans sa barbe.  
- Mmmm…

Elizabeth observa leur expression goguenarde et pivota vers Raymond, les bras croisés.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer de ma tête, vous aurez peut-être l'obligeance d'aller me faire quelques courses ?

Il sursauta d'un air coupable et se mit au garde à vous.

- Tout de suite, patronne. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?  
- Je voudrais de l'aspirine, une bouillotte en caoutchouc, et un potage au vermicelle. C'est possible ?  
- C'est comme si c'était fait !  
- Oh, Raymond ?  
- Oui, patronne ?  
- Pour une fois, essayez de me rapporter ce que je vous ai demandé, et non un menu de votre composition !  
- Bien, patronne, murmura-t-il en baissant le nez.  
- Vous êtes trop aimable !  
- Elle est de mauvaise humeur ? Souffla-t-il en passant devant John.  
- Je ne saurais vous dire, elle est toujours comme ça.  
- ELLE n'est pas sourde, tempêta Elizabeth en les foudroyant du regard.

Raymond s'éclipsa. John regagna la salle de bain. Elizabeth éternua et s'attabla devant sa tisane, l'air morose. On frappa derechef à la porte.

- Quoi, encore ? Siffla-t-elle en ouvrant.

L'homme en bleu de travail qui se tenait sur le seuil, releva la visière de sa casquette.

- Bonjour, madame. Service EDF…  
- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous deviez passer hier !  
- J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minu…  
- Ne restez pas là, vous faites des courants d'air !

Il balbutia une excuse, entra à reculons dans la cuisine, et heurta la cage de Ramsès II qui battit furieusement des ailes en glapissant.

- Le compteur est par là, marmonna Elizabeth en le précédent dans le salon.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. John apparut, torse nu, une brosse à dents à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se…  
- Monsieur vient brancher le compteur.  
- Ah, quand même !

L'employé fouilla dans ses poches, et en ressortit un papier.

- Il me faut la signature du locataire.  
- C'est moi ! Répondirent en chœur Liz et John.

Le regard de l'homme se posa alternativement sur les deux jeunes gens.

- J'ai besoin que d'une signature… L'appartement est à quel nom ?  
- Au mien! Affirmèrent-ils avec un bel ensemble.

Ils pivotèrent l'un vers l'autre et se fusillèrent du regard, bras croisés.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Gronda John.  
- Recommencer quoi? Je suis chez moi ! Siffla Elizabeth.

L'employé leva timidement le doigt.

- Dites, pour ma signature…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard agressif.

- Oh, vous, ça va ! On vous a attendu toute la journée, hier, vous pouvez bien patientez deux secondes, non?  
- Mais…  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le compteur devrait être à votre nom ! Reprit-elle d'un ton têtu.  
- Parce que c'est moi qui ait fait la demande !  
- Tiens donc !  
- Parfaitement !  
- Sur mon papier, il y a marqué John Sheppard, intervint l'employé. Normalemnt, c'est à lui de signer…  
- Vous, on vous a dit… Il y a marqué quoi ?  
- John Sheppard. C'est écrit là…  
- Ah ! Triompha John. Donnez-moi ce papier, je vais le signer.  
- Vous ne signerez rien du tout, gronda Elizabeth.  
- Essayez de m'en empêcher !  
- Voilà ce que j'en fais, de votre papier !

Elle le lui arracha des mains, le déchira en mille morceaux et croisa les bras avec un ricanement vainqueur.

- Mon… mon papier, bégaya employé de l'EDF, ahuri.  
- Sale petite peste ! Siffla John.  
- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me provoquer !  
- Vous êtes bien avancée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant, je vous le demande !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'employé. Disparu. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis bondirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une casquette bleue dévalait les marches à toute vitesse.

- Et voilà ! Vous êtes contente ?  
- C'est votre faute! Affirma Liz avec une parfaire mauvaise foi.  
- Ça c'est trop fort ! Sans votre comportement d'hystérique, nous aurions l'électricité, tandis que maintenant…  
- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, l'hystérique ?

John lui fit signe de se taire. Son regard ému venait de se fixer sur un point derrière elle.

- ?  
- Ramsès II s'est endormi.

Elizabeth pivota vers la cage. Le volatile cafteur dormait sur son perchoir, son bec sous l'aile. Un sourire vengeur entrouvrit ses lèvres.

- Debout là-dedans ! Touuuut le monde sur le poooont ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Ramsès II poussa un cri et se suspendit aux barreaux de sa cage, la tête en bas.

- Racontez-lui donc la scène où la méchante princesse change le vilain oiseau en crapaud, ça le calmera, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait en quittant la cuisine.

Elizabeth remua son potage du bout de sa cuillère. Un nuage de vermicelle monta à la surface puis s'enfonça doucement dans le bouillon jaunâtre. Elle loucha sur l'assiette de John, se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Eh bien, lui au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas ! Terrine de lapin avec cornichons, suivie d'un pâté en croûte nappé de gelée… Pourquoi avait-elle demandé du potage ? Elle avait horreur du potage !

Elle se força à avaler quelques cuillères de bouillon, tamponna ses lèvres avec se serviette. Un bruit de papier froissé lui fit lever le nez. Il lisait tranquillement le journal, en mordant dans son pâté. Elle détourna les yeux avec un soupir. L'ambiance de cette maison était de plus en plus pesante. John ne s'exprimait plus que par grognements, Ramsès II lui faisait la tête, Raymond sursautait chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Et pour couronner le tout, un atroce mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne.

La jeune femme dilua deux comprimés d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau, remua délicatement le liquide avec une petite cuillère. Elle commençait à ne plus supporter d'être enfermée entre ces quatre murs. Le salon, la chambre, la cuisine. La chambre, la cuisine, le salon. Elle avait beau tourner els termes de l'équation dans tous les sens, elle en revenait toujours à ce cercle infernal : salon, chambre, cuisine. De quoi devenir fou. Ce qu'il lui aurait fallu, c'était une atmosphère saine et détendue. Une petite promenade dans les rues de la ville, un peu de lèche-vitrines, et puis surtout, du silence. Beaucoup de silen…

- Love me, tender… Love me sweet…

Sa petite cuillère resta bloquée au fond du verre. L'index appuyé sur la touche argentée d'un poste à transistors, John déversait dans sa direction des flots d'Elvis Presley avec une expression béate. Elizabeth grinça des dents. Son cerveau ravagé par la migraine sonnait le tocsin. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, esquissa un sourire poli.

- Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de faire cesser ce bruit ?

John leva les yeux, haussa les sourcils.

- Vous n'aimez pas ?  
- Non !  
- Dommage.

Et il monta le son. Elizabeth s'agrippa à sa petite cuillère, pâle de rage. Cette **cohabitation** allait finir par un meurtre… Elle se leva lentement, s'approcha de l'étagère où elle avait rangé ses CD. Son doigt parcourut les étiquettes, s'arrêta sur la lettre W. Son regard pivota vers John. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés. Empoignant son lecteur de CD, elle y inséra la petite merveille qui portait la lettre W et appuya triomphalement sur la touche « play ».

La chevauchée des Walkyries fit brusquement irruption au milieu des roucoulements du crooner, dans un déferlement de cuivres et de roulements de cymbales. John, surpris, se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la table. Lançant un regard noir à Elizabeth, il y répondit en montant le volume de son Love me tender. Manœuvre à laquelle la jeune femme régit immédiatement en poussant à fond ses Walkyries. John contre-attaqua dans un crescendo hurleur.

Hallucinant. Surréaliste. Elizabeth sentit son crâne se désagréger progressivement, mais tint bon, les yeux plantés avec défi dans ceux de John. Ce dernier était impressionné par la jeune femme. Aucune n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir un tel sentiment. Il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, au rythme de la Chevauchée des Walkyries. _Elle est si sauvage... si belle... _C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet... Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça mais il réalisa qu'il...

Le visage ahuri de Raymond se matérialisa brusquement au milieu du salon. Son oeil rond dévisagea alternativement les deux fous qui s'affrontaient à coup de décibels. Sa bouche remua dans le vacarme, mais sa voix fut engloutie par l'épaisseur de la barrière musicale.

John fut le premier à réagir. Il coupa sa radio, imité presque immédiatement par Elizabeth.

-… une chose pareille. On vous entend à l'autre bout de la rue, disait Raymond d'un ton effaré.

Un mugissement outré monta des radiateurs.

- C'est intolérable ! C'est de la provocation !  
- Marcel, calme-toi, tu vas avoir un coup de sang…  
- Mais ils sont fous ! Ils sont tous fous !

Elizabeth se prit la tête à deux mains et avala son aspirine d'un trait, dégrisée. Des êtes étoiles dorées papillotaient devant ses yeux. Infliger du Wagner à son pauvre crâne douloureux… elle devait être folle. L'atmosphère pernicieuse de cette maison était en train de mettre en péril sa santé mentale.

- Messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je me retire dans mes appartements, articula-t-elle en se levant lentement pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle salve de cloches dans sa boîte crânienne.

John lui adressa un sourire doucereux.

- Besoin de compagnie ?  
- Autant que d'une corde pour me pendre !

La porte de la chambre se referma sur elle. John hocha la tête.

- Ça, c'est une femme, murmura-t-il d'un ton admiratif.

Raymond fronça les sourcils.

- Sauf votre respect, patron, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas en train de perdre la boule.  
- Je crois que je suis amoureux.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Raymond en se détournant.

A suivre… n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou_

_Voici une suite de Coha, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre Un petit commentaire après lecture plisss, cela serait gentil pour la personne qui l'a écrite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans le profil._

_**x8-twilight-8x**__ : J'ai vue que tu m'avais mis en alert story, je te remercie ! Un petit commentaire ? _

_**Rafikis :**__ Merci Rafi, voici la suite. Oublie pas même si ^^_

_xoxoxoxo_

Elizabeth ouvrit un œil, s'étira voluptueusement. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Rien de tel qu'une petite sieste pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle se leva, tendit l'oreille. L'appartement flottait dans un silence inhabituel. Pas de clairon, pas de hurlements, pas de voisins ulcérés… Bizarre.

La jeune femme entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée. « On » avait mis la table : nappe en papier, verres en cristal, couverts d'argent, petit bouquet d'anémones, bougies à gogo…

De plus en plus perplexes, elle passa dans la cuisine et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, frappée de stupeur. « On » avait fait la vaisselle de midi ! Voilà qui devenait carrément inquiétant…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un John pimpant et rasé. Il tressaillit en apercevant la jeune femme puis sourit. Des bouffées de parfum poivré lui sautèrent à la gorge.

- Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Liz fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant. Chemise blanche laissant apparaître le haut de son torse… Très sexy ! LIZ ? Arrête ça immédiatement ! Secouant légèrement sa tête pour se sortir des images peu saines qui lui venaient à l'esprit, la jeune femme se concentra sur ces manières peu habituelles de John. De plus en plus louche…

- Vous êtes tombé dans ma bouteille d'eau de toilette ? Murmura-t-elle en plissant le nez.  
- J'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose, admit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Seigneur, ce sourire… A consommer avec modération, songea-t-elle, les jambes molles.

-Je vous demande quelques minutes, et puis on pourra passer à table.

Passer à table ? Elizabeth le dévisagea fixement, le regard hésitant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien. Mais vous aviez l'air mal en point, tout à l'heure… Alors, je me suis dit qu'un petit souper vous ferait plaisir.

A nouveau ce sourire ravageur. Elle hocha machinalement la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. On ne lui sortirait pas de l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'air… Mais puisque souper il y avait, autant se faire une tête présentable.

La vue de la salle de bain dévastée lui apporta une sorte de réconfort. Serviettes chiffonnées, carrelage inondé, tube de dentifrice aplati… Enfin quelque chose de normal ! Elle se coiffa soigneusement, se maquilla plus soigneusement encore, puis fila dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Un bruit de casseroles monta de la cuisine. Parfait. Ça lui laissait quelques minutes pour se changer. Liz troqua son jean et son pull contre une robe décolletée en satin noir, enfila des collants fumés, chaussa ses sandales noires à talons aiguille et s'exam dans la glace. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue dubitative. Un peu moulante, cette robe. Un peu beaucoup, même. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de moins explosif dans son armoire…

- Vous venez ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Trop tard. Elizabeth haussa les épaules, fit bouffer ses cheveux, ouvrit la porte. L'expression médusée de John la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle aurait dû suivre sa première impulsion : cette robe était décidemment trop moulante !

- Vous vouliez me montrer quoi ? Murmura-t-elle platement.  
- Hé ? Ah oui. Oui, oui, oui…

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, résista à l'envie de tirer sur sa robe pour essayer de la rallonger de quelques centimètres.

- Où faut-il regarder ?  
- Oui, oui, oui…Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle !  
- Je vous parle ! Insista-elle en claquant des doigts.

John sursauta, décolla à grande peine le regard de ses jambes et avala sa salive.

- A la cuisine. C'est Ramsès II. Je lui ai appris un tour pendant que vous dormiez.  
- Allons-y alors.  
- Oui, oui, oui…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le précéda sur les lieux. John rata la marche, passa comme un boulet de canon devant elle et percuta le réfrigérateur. Bien fait ! Ça lui apprendra à loucher sur ses jambes !

- Alors, ce tour ? Demanda-t-elle comme il se frottait les genoux.  
- Vous allez être épatée.

Il s'approcha fièrement de la cage, passa un doigt à travers les barreaux et gratta la tête du perroquet.

- Vas-y, Ramsès. Répète-lui ce que je t'ai appris.

L'oiseau se dandina sur son perchoir, battit des ailes et resta muet comme une carpe.

- Stupéfiant, commenta Elizabeth d'un ton ironique.

John lui lança un regard vexé puis imprima une petite secousse à la cage.

- Allez Ramsès, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête… Parle !  
- Vous avez des dons de dresseur exceptionnels…  
- Allez, quoi… Parle !  
- Amandine, je t'êêême ! roucoula Ramsès II.

John eut un sursaut horrifié et contempla le perroquet comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous aviez raison, je suis épatée, articula Elizabeth d'une voix glaciale en tournant les talons.  
- Traître, faux frère, tu me paieras ça…

Elle le laissa injurier le perroquet et retourna au salon d'un pas rapide. Soit ce type avait un sens de l'humour qui lui échappait, soit c'était le pire goujat qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

- Chaud devant !

Le goujat venait de la rejoindre, un plat dans les mains, un sourire décontracté aux lèvres. Cet homme avait une faculté de récupération tout à fait remarquable…

- Et hop ! Annonça-t-il en déposant le plat sur la table.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire de son souper mais elle baissa les yeux sur le plat et se sentit fondre. Saumon fumé sur toasts avec rondelles de citron et crème fraîche. Son plat préféré !

- Ça vous plaît ?  
- C'est… inattendu. Merveilleusement inattendu, ajouta-t-elle comme il la regardait d'un air déçu.

John retrouva son sourire et se frotta les mains.

- Et maintenant, un peu d'ambiance…

Elle le regarda allumer les bougies, à a fois perplexe et attendrie. Imprévisible. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il lui sortait le grand jeu.

Il ouvrit la bouteille de vin blanc d'un geste expert, remplit deux verres, puis passa la table en revue pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

- Vous ne venez pas vous asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre et se penchait dehors.  
- Si, si, j'arrive.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je secoue ma serviette.

Il referma la fenêtre d'un air satisfait, croisa le regard ébahi d'Elizabeth et sourit.

- On mange ?

Elle accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait, le leva doucement dans sa direction.

- A vos talents de cuisinier.  
- A notre réconciliation.

Elle hésita, haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. A leur réconciliation, soit.

Les verres tintèrent gaiement dans le silence. Ils burent en même temps, se sourirent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le miaulement d'un guitare désaccordée grinça dans la rue. Elizabeth reposa son verre et tourna un regard incrédule vers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Cou-cou-rou-cou-cou…

Elle en resta bouche bée. Grands dieux, cette voix éraillée, ces trémolos ridicules… Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda en bas. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau grattait laborieusement les cordes d'une guitare. La lumière orangée du réverbère accusait le grotesque de sa silhouette dégingandée, coiffée d'un chapeau en accordéon… Raymond. Raymond leur donnait une sérénade !

Son regard ahuri pivota vers John. Il souriait, visiblement ravi de son petit effet. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, plus de doute : il lui sortait le grand jeu !

- Cou-cou-rou-cou-cou… persistait Raymond.

Ses efforts pour alléger sa voix étaient tellement pitoyables que Liz fut **forcée** de rire.

- Comment l'avez-vous convaincu de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regagna sa place.

John lui tendit le plat en clignant de l'œil.

- Je l'ai soudoyé !  
- Oh, oh… Vous lui avez proposé de l'argent ?  
- Non, des huîtres ! Il ne peut pas résister à ces petites bêtes.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, mordit dans un toast, le regard ironique.

- Vous parvenez toujours à vos fins ?  
- Toujours. Je suis du genre tenace.  
- Cou-cou-rou-cou-cou… larmoyait l'amateur d'huîtres.  
- Son répertoire n'est pas très varié !  
- C'était ça ou les chansons de bistrots ! Je vous ai évité le pire.  
- Marcel va encore voir la tension qui monte…

Ils se regardèrent en riant. Elizabeth sentit un petit picotement lui parcourir l'épine dorsale, signe avant-coureur d'une accélération cardiaque. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et y déposa un flocon de crème sur son saumon. John, quant à lui, était hypnotisé par… le décolleté de son invitée. Son regard dévorait littéralement sa poitrine et son esprit vagabondait déjà vers le moment où il pourrait enfin lui enlever cette robe superflue. Johnny ? Reste avec nous ! JOHNNY ! Dans un sursaut, John redressa son regard, se racla la gorge et prit sa fourchette, se concentrant sur le saumon.

- C'est quand même extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle d'un voix rêveuse.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Le riesling, le saumon fumé… vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mais ce sont les deux choses que je préfère au monde. Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses.  
- Le hasard n'a rien a voir là-dedans. Je me suis renseigné.  
Elle porta en souriant son verre à ses lèvres.  
- Pas possible. Et qui avez-vous soudoyé, cette fois ?  
- Personne. Pas eu besoin. Votre maman s'est montrée très coopérative.

Elizabeth avala de travers et toussa, le visage cramoisi.

- Quoi ?  
- Elle a téléphoné pendant que vous dormiez. C'est une femme charmante, nous avons…  
- Vous avez parlé à maman ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.  
- Eh bien… oui. Notre conversation a été brève, mais très enrichissante.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, atterrée. Il avait fallu que sa mère tombe sur John ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû penser… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter ? Elle serra les dents, les mains moites.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?  
- Juste que vous raffoliez du saumon fumé et du riesling.  
- Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est venu comme ça dans la conversation ?  
- Pas exactement. Si je me souviens bien, elle a trouvé que j'avais une voix terriblement sexy et de fil en aiguille…

De fil en aiguille ? Elizabeth blêmit. Quand donc sa mère cesserait-elle de s'occuper de sa vie privée ? Quand cesserait-elle de vouloir la « caser » à tout prix ? Elle imaginait sans peine leur conversation téléphonique. Vous voulez conquérir ma fille ? Facile : faites-lui donc un assortiment de saumon fumé et de riesling…

- Quelque chose me dit que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, grommela John.  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie !  
- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas facile à vivre. Je me mets en quatre pour vous faire plaisir, et vous…  
- Je suis TRES facile à vivre, à condition qu'on ne m'oblige pas à cohabiter avec un obsédé sexuel, un perroquet hystérique et…  
- Cou-cou-rou-cou-cou ! S'époumona Raymond.  
- … et un clochard qui loue ses services pour quelques coquilles d'huîtres !

John se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, les paupières plissées. Comment ose-t-elle ?

- C'est moi, l'obsédé sexuel ?  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont vous reliez mes jambes, tout à l'heure ?  
- Si vous ne vouliez pas que je les reluque, il ne fallait pas les exhiber. C'est une incitation à…  
- A quoi ? Ragea Elizabeth, les mâchoires serrées.  
- A ça !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Jaillissant littéralement de sa chaise, John la fit pivoter vers lui, la renversa sur la table et l'embrassa d'un même mouvement. La première surprise passée, Elizabeth se débattit follement, griffant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Elle allait mourir asphyxiée si c'est grosse brute ne la lâchait pas !

Profitant du moment où il desserrait imperceptiblement son étreinte, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et aspira une grande goulée d'air.

- Espèce de…

Les lèvres de John la bâillonnèrent. Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, soupira. Un picotement lui parcourut la plante des pieds, signe d'une prochaine capitulation en règle. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche pour échapper aux dents pointues d'une fourchette à dessert, glissa les mains autour de la nuque de John. Ce dernier releva la tête, le souffle court. Ils se défièrent du regard.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'embrasse contre mon gré ! Gronda Elizabeth en attirant le visage de John vers elle.

Les canapés au saumon s'éparpillèrent sur la nappe. Les couverts en argent dégringolèrent sur le sol. Quelque part, très loin, quelqu'un frappa avec hargne en vociférant quelque chose à propos de tapage nocturnes et de représailles sanglantes. Elizabeth n'y prêta qu'une très vague attention. Toutes ses facultés étaient concentrées sur la main droite de John qui remontait lentement mais sûrement en direction de son décolleté.

à suivreeeeeeeeeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello_

_Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce retard accumulé, étant donné que cette fics et terminé et corrigé __ Je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard promis._

_Je vous remercie de continuer de suivre cette fic, malgré le retard._

_Voici deux chapitres qui j'espère vous fera continuer d'aimer cette cohabitation forcé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Arthelia **__: Voici la suite avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard ^^_

_**sheppard 26, floop56 :**__ Voici la suite. Merci pour l'alerte_

_xoxoxoxo_

Profitant du moment où il desserrait imperceptiblement son étreinte, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et aspira une grande goulée d'air.  
- Espèce de…

_Mais les lèvres de John la bâillonnèrent une nouvelle fois… Il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser finir, alors qu'une faim incommensurable c'était emparé de lui à cet instant…Il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ces lèvres sur les siennes, de sa peau sous ses doigts… Elle tenta de bredouiller quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais soupira. Un picotement lui parcourut la plante des pieds, signe d'une prochaine capitulation en règle. Elle était perdue…Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté comme si ses lèvres avaient le pouvoir de la calmer en un instant…Elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche pour échapper aux dents pointues d'une fourchette à dessert, et glissa, dans une délicate caresse, les mains autour de la nuque de John._

Ce dernier, à ce contact releva la tête, le souffle court. Ils se défièrent du regard. Une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle s'était allumée au fond de ces yeux…Ne la rendant que plus sexy… Cela, doublé par ses cheveux en bataille et son souffle court, qui s'abattait dans son cou, brûlant son épiderme… Elizabeth profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour l'observer à son tour…

Un désir évident déformait ses traits, ne le rendant que plus attirant… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ? Était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Puis… Ces mains sur elle…ces lèvres…Bon sang, tout chez cet homme l'appelait…Alors, pourquoi résister ? Après avoir respirer profondément, elle répliqua d'une voix grave remplie de désir.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'embrasse contre mon gré !

Bientôt, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes, mais contrairement au premier baiser, celui-là se fit plus sensuel, plus profond…Sa langue pénétra la bouche du militaire qui étouffa un gémissement à ce contact… Tout n'était plus que silence et bruissement de vêtements de deux corps qui se cherchaient sans encore se trouver complètement…

Les canapés au saumon s'éparpillèrent sur la nappe. Les couverts en argent dégringolèrent sur le sol, brisant le silence harmonieux… Quelque part, très loin, quelqu'un frappa avec hargne en vociférant quelque chose à propos de tapage nocturnes et de représailles sanglantes. Elizabeth n'y prêta qu'une très vague attention. Toutes ses facultés étaient concentrées sur la main droite de John. Celle-ci caressa doucement sa cuisse, avant de glisser sur son ventre qu'il caressa tendrement, puis il remonta lentement mais sûrement en direction de son décolleté. Il quitta ses lèvres, pour les poser dans son cou, en même temps que sa main engloba un de ses seins, la faisant soupirer de plaisir et s'arquer contre lui…

-John…Soupira t-elle.

Répondant à sa supplique, il quitta son cou et s'empara de ces lèvres, plongeant de nouveau la jeune femme dans une douce torpeur, où seul un léger bruit de fond régnait…

- Cou-cou-rrrrou-cou-cou… roucoula le bon génie de l'impasse.

Coucouroucoucou ? Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux, subitement dégrisée. Il avait tout planifié, tout orchestré : le dîner aux chandelles, le chanteur des rues et maintenant « ça » ! A combien de pauvres femmes sans défense avait-il fit le coup du baiser surprise ? « Amandine, je t'êêême ! ». Même son perroquet était aux courants de son stratagème. Et elle serait assez bête pour tomber à son tour dans le panneau ? Oh non.

Saisie par une brusque flambée de rage, elle prit une profonde inspiration et planta vigoureusement ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de John. Il poussa un cri de douleur et fit un bond en arrière, un doigt sur sa lèvre tuméfiée. Son regard stupéfait se posa sur Elizabeth, comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
- Je venge toutes les victimes de vos manœuvres sournoises, marmonna-t-elle en rajustant sa tenue.  
- Mes… quoi ?  
- Cou-cou-rou-cou-cou-ou-ou…

John lâcha un juron, retira furieusement l'une de ses rangers, ouvrit la fenêtre et la balança en bas. Il y eut un « boum » suivi d'un « couac ». La guitare se tut. Le jeune homme se retourna et rattrapa Elizabeth qui filait sans un mot dans sa chambre.

- Pas si vite ! Vous étiez consentante, il y a deux minutes… Je n'ai pas rêvé ?  
- Je jouais la comédie pour voir jusqu'où vous étiez capable d'aller, riposta-t-elle, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- La comédie ?  
- Parfaitement.

Il scruta son visage pendant quelques secondes puis recula, le regard éteint. Elizabeth éprouva un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait l'air touché. Se pouvait-il qu'il eût vraiment de la peine ?

- Vous voyez comme c'est bête, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Moi, j'était sincère.

Elle l'observa, en proie à un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'était adossé à la table et tamponnait sa lèvre avec un mouchoir, le regard absent.

- Ça vous fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton gêné.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. Liz s'approcha de lui, tendit la main vers le mouchoir.

-Laissez-moi voir…

Il la repoussa, le visage hargneux.

- Fichez-moi la paix !  
- Mais je voulais juste…  
- Allez-vous-en ! Ragea-t-il comme elle le regardait sans bouger.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Si vous n'êtes pas barricadée dans votre chambre dans les cinq secondes qui viennent, je vous saute dessus. Et cette fois, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter. C'est clair?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche d'un air effaré, croisa son regard et s'enferma précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose lui disait que leur réconciliation venait de prendre fin.

John, quant à lui, resta au salon et entreprit de ranger le dîner. Diner complètement raté, il fallait bien l'avouer. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui lorsque finalement elle l'avait embrassé… Jamais il n'avait ressentit de tels sentiments pour une femme. Jamais auparavant, une femme l'avait autant mis hors de lui. Et jamais, il n'avait éprouvé un tel désir,… un tel sentiment… De l'amour ?… Il ne savait pas, ou peut-être, il ne voulait pas savoir. Le grand John Sheppard préfère fuir au lieu d'affronter ses sentiments. Mais comment peut-on les affronter si la personne envers laquelle votre cœur se tourne, vous hait ? Dans un soupir de déception, John installa son sac de couchage.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth grogna dans son oreiller, sortit prudemment un bras de sa couverture et attrapa son réveil. 10h15 ! Ramsès II n'avait pas sonné ? Le mouvement qu'elle fit pour se lever lui arracha une grimace. Elle avait mal à la tête, mal à la gorge et son nez était bouché. A part ça, la journée s'annonçait bien…

Liz chaussa ses pantoufles, noua la cordelette de sa robe de chambre. Le sol vacilla légèrement sous ses pieds. A coup sûr, elle avait de la fièvre. Elle flotta jusqu'à la porte, s'immobilisa sur le seuil. John regardait sous les meubles, à quatre pattes sur la parquet. La jeune femme hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Après la façon dont-ils s'étaient quittés la veille, de deux chose l'une : ou elle s'excusait, ou elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais avant toute chose : tâter le terrain. Elle aviserait ensuite.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

John sursauta, tourna brièvement la tête vers elle. Son expression féroce n'augurait rien de bon. Visiblement monsieur s'était levé du mauvais pied. Dans ce cas, il se passerait de ses excuses.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle comme il plongeait à nouveau la tête sous le buffet.  
- Je cherche ma rangers depuis 20 minutes ! Grogna-t-il en palpant son sac de couchage.  
- Votre rangers ?  
- Oui, ma rangers ! La sœur jumelle de celle-là ! Siffla-t-il en agitant l'autre.

Elizabeth releva le menton. Quel ours ! A croire qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de sa botte.

- Je ne l'ai pas prise, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Ah non ?  
- Évidement non ! Que voudriez-vous que j'en fasse ?

John plissa les yeux, le regard soupçonneux.

- Vous auriez pu la cacher.  
- La cacher ? Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour m'embêter !

Elle faillit se mettre en colère mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard apitoyé. Cacher une rangers pour l'embêter… Cet homme avait 5 ans d'âge mental !

Elizabeth passa dans la cuisine, se prépara un café et le but à petites gorgées. Son front était brûlant et elle avait froid. Encore une nuit dans la glacière qui lui servait de chambre et elle était bonne pour le sanatorium.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire où vous l'avez mise ?

John l'observait depuis le seuil, bras croisés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rit à boire son café sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

- Ça vous amuse de me contrarier, hein ? Ça vous plait !  
- Oh, assez ! Je ne l'ai pas vue, votre rangers ! Riposta-t-elle en massant ses tempes douloureuses.  
- Tiens donc ? Elle a disparu toute seule peut-être?  
- Écoutez, s'il vous faut une rangers pour que vous consentiez à vous taire, je suis toute prête à vous en offrir 6 paires ! Lança-t-elle d'une vois enrouée. Et si votre pied botté pouvait en profiter pour aller se promener ailleurs que sur mon territoire, ce serait encore mieux !  
- Vous avouez !  
- Je n'avoue rien du tout, j'ai mal à la tête !  
- Si vous croyez que…

On frappa à la porte. Raymond entra dans la cuisine, le visage renfrogné et l'œil sombre.

- Je suis venu vous rapporter ça, marmonnât-il en retirant quelque chose de la poche de son manteau.  
- Ma rangers ! S'écria John avec un sourire épanoui.

Elizabeth l'observa, le regard mauvais, tandis qu'in pressait son bien sur son cœur.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Demandé-t-il en se chaussant.

Raymond pinça ses lèvres.

- C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Je l'ai reçue sur le crâne hier soir, à 10h12 précises.

John se frotta le menton d'un air gêné.

- Je vois. Je me suis un peu énervé, hier soir, et…  
- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un chanteur d'avenir, mais quand même… poursuivit Raymond avec un regard lourd de ressentiment. Je ne méritais pas ça.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mon vieux, c'est…  
- Ce qu'il essaie de dire, intervint Elizabeth d'une voix ironique, c'est que vous avez été la victime innocente d'un léger( décalage horaire. A 10h11, vos « courou-coucou » étaient d'actualité? A 10h12, ils ne l'étaient plus.

Raymond se drapa avec dignité dans son écharpe.

- A l'avenir, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'informer de la température ambiante. Je suis serviable, mais pas servile.

Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit d'un pas raide. John esquissa un sourire incrédule.

- Un clochard susceptible… On aura tout vu !

Elizabeth lui lança un regard glacial.

- « Il » est content ? « Il » a retrouvé sa rangers chérie ? « Il » va être de bonne humeur, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, la mine penaude.

- Je vous ai soupçonnée injustement. Excusez-moi.  
- Je me moque de vos excuses.

Elle sentit un élancement lui traverser le crâne et porta une main à son front. Cet idiot était en train de faire monter sa température.

John l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez une voix bizarre. Ça ne va pas ?  
- Il est bien temps de vous soucier de ma voix ! Siffla-t-elle. Je suis en train d'agoniser et vous me faites une scène à cause d'une rangers dont je n'ai que faire !  
- Vous n'auriez pas un peu de fièvre, par hasard ?

Un peu de fièvre ! Si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aggraver sa migraine, elle en aurait ri. Sa tasse de café se rapetissa subitement et prit la forme d'un dé à coudre avant de retrouver sa taille normale. Elizabeth observa le phénomène, l'œil rond. Elle devait être plus malade qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Vous devriez aller vous recoucher, murmura John en scrutant son visage d'un air inquiet.  
- Il fait FROID dans ma chambre, articula-t-elle d'un ton rageur. On GELE dans ma chambre. Seul un manchot aurait envie d'y coucher !  
- Vous avez de la fièvre, diagnostiqua John en la prenant par le bras.  
- J'ai de la fièvre mais je ne suis pas folle…  
- Mais non, mais non, murmura-t-il sans conviction en l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Elizabeth pila devant la porte et s'arc-bouta, le front têtu.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-dedans !  
- Soyez raisonnable…  
- Non, non, et non ! Je ne veux pas finir congelée !  
- Je vais vous emmitoufler dans vos couvertures et vous mettre mon duvet par-dessus. Vous serez installée comme une petite reine. Ça va comme ça?  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme à une demeurée !

John observa son regard trop brillant et la poussa gentiment dans la chambre.

- Vous allez faire un gros dodo et après, ça ira mieux.  
- Je veux pas faire dodo. Je veux qu'on s'occupe de moi.  
- Mais oui, mais oui.

Il la coucha, rabattit les couvertures sur elle et se détourna pour tirer les rideaux. Puis, il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit près de Liz. John posa sa main sur son front. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : elle avait une fièvre carabinée. Il sortit chercher le duvet, se ravisa et fit un détour par la cuisine pour préparer du lait chaud. Puis, une fois son remède prêt, il retourna à la chambre.

- Buvez, commanda-t-il en lui soulevant la tête.

Elizabeth loucha vers le verre, le regard méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une décoction de cyanure et de ciguë, répondit-il, ironique.

Elle grimaça et avala docilement le liquide.

- Ca va mieux comme ça?

Liz renifla et ferma les yeux.

- Je veux qu'on me tienne la main et qu'on me raconte une histoire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je veux une histoire.

La surprise passée, John s'allongea près de la jeune femme et passa sa main sous les couverture pour lui prendre la main. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Liz qui n'était séparé de lui que par quelques centimètres. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermée et s'agrippait fermement à la main de John.

- Il était une fois, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui était amoureux d'une belle princesse…

Elizabeth sourit béatement et se pelotonna contre John.

- Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient et passaient leur temps à sa disputer. Mais un jour, la belle princesse tomba malade et…

John s'interrompit. La jeune femme s'était endormie la tête sur son torse. Il la contempla quelques minutes, caressa délicatement son front brûlant puis sa joue. Il se dégagea doucement, remplaçant son torse par un oreiller. John se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Puis, il reflua vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds et sortit sans bruit.

Elizabeth ouvrit un œil, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, comme ça Monsieur ne s'était pas gêné pour l'embrasser ! Ces lèvres… tellement douces…Elle était perdue dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant du salon. Elle se redressa. John venait de décrocher le téléphone. Elle se leva, trottina jusqu'à la porte, colla son oreille contre le battant.

- Allô ? Le service EDF ? Vous attendez quoi pour nous brancher l'électricité ? Que des stalactites poussent au plafond ?

Elle l'entendit pianoter avec agacement sur la table, puis sa voix se durcit.

- Qui je suis ? John Sheppard, impasse du Lac. Oui, je sais, un de vos employé est déjà passé, mais… Non écoutez-moi ! Vociféra-t-il subitement. J'ai une grande malade, ici ! Elle a 75 ans et son pauvre corps décharné est secoué de frissons ! Si vous ne m'envoyez pas quelqu'un dans la demi-heure, je vous flanque un procès ! C'est compris ? C'est ça, à tout de suite !

Elizabeth retourna se coucher en riant tout bas. Ramenant les couvertures sur son « pauvre corps décharné », elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite de coha, qui arrive un peu plus rapidement cette fois ^^_

_C'est que j'en ai deux autres terminé à publié ^^_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Un petit com pour savoir si cela vous plait toujours._

_Bonne lecture_

_sheppard 26 : Merci, voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère te plaira._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Dix-neuf, rouge, impair et manque.  
- Encore ?  
- Ben oui.  
- Mais ça fait 36 fois que le 19 sort !  
- Ben oui.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, vous trichez.  
- Ben oui.  
- Dites donc, Raymond, vous vous fichez de moi !  
- Ben oui.

Elizabeth émergea de son duvet, la bouche amère. Elle tourna la tête vers le cadran lumineux de son réveil. 19H30 ? Pas possible, elle avait dormi toute la journée ? Elle repoussa les couvertures, glissa les pieds dans ses pantoufles. Une sensation inhabituelle lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pas de frissons, pas de claquements de dents ? Était-il possible que… ? Sa main pressa l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Une douce lumière se répandit dans la pièce. Miracle, l'employé de l'EDF était passé !

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant sa propre voix, se racla la gorge.

- 1 2 3 4. 1 2 3 4.

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait : elle était aphone ! La voix de John retentit dans la pièce voisine :

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui fait le croupier !  
- Comme vous voudrez, patron.

Elizabeth enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Que se passait-il à côté ? Elle ouvrit et recula aussitôt, suffoquée par une effroyable odeur de cigare. Raymond et John étaient assis à la table, un havane à la bouche. Sur la table : une nappe en papier sur laquelle on avait dessiné au feutre noir une sorte de quadrillage mystérieux. Sur ce dernier : une boîte de haricots secs et un objet rond, non identifié, qui ressemblait à…

Elle reconnut la superbe plate à escargots que lui avait offerts son oncle Paul. Chaque alvéole avait été pourvue d'un numéro fixé avec du sparadrap. On avait transformé le plat à escargots de son oncle en roulette de casino ! Ces messieurs jouaient pendant qu'elle dormait !

Son indignation fut à son comble lorsqu'elle découvrit que, non contents de polluer la pièce avec leurs infâmes cigares, ils dévoraient gaiement une assiette de canapés au saumon agrémentés d'un certain petit vin blanc…

- Faites vos jeux…

John préleva quelques haricots secs dans le tas qui se trouvait devant lui, et les disposa avec soin sur le quadrillage. Raymond en fit autant de son côté.

- Les jeux sont faits ! Rien ne va plus ! Annonça John en lançant une bille d'acier dans le plateau d'escargots.

Les 2 hommes suivirent la progression de la bille, le visage tendu. Elizabeth pinça les lèvres et avança dans la pièce, le regard furibond.

- Ne vous gênez surt…  
- 12, noir, pair et passe.  
- J'ai encore gagné, constata Raymond en raflant la mise.  
- De vous à moi : vous avez un truc ?  
- Bien sûr, patron.  
- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ?  
- Aucune.

Elizabeth se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

John tourna la tête vers elle et se leva avec un grand sourire.

-Elizabeth ! S'écria-t-il en lui envoyant en plein visage une bouffée de fumée qui la fit tousser.  
- Patronne ! Renchérit Raymond en remontant ses bretelles.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demandèrent-il d'une seule voix.

A quoi elle répondit d'une quinte éraillée.

- Vous avez une mauvaise toux. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de faire venir un médecin, s'inquiéta John.  
- Cessez de faire des inepties et ouvrez la fenêtre ! Ragea-t-elle.

John se tourna vers Raymond, le regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Je sais pas, patron, j'entends rien.  
- Je suis aphone !  
- Comment ?  
- APHONE ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

L'expression abrutie des deux hommes lui donna envie de les faire écharper. Elle émit un grognement sinistre, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Dans votre état, ce n'est pas raisonnable, protesta John. Moi qui ai fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on branche l'électricité…

Elizabeth vrilla sur lui un regard furibond, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- … !  
- Ma parole, mais vous êtes aphone ?

Elle tapa dans ses mains d'un air sarcastique, lui arracha son cigare de la bouche et l'écrasa dans un cendrier.

- Mon havane ! Protesta-t-il en se précipitant pour sauver quelques débris. Vous auriez pu me dire que la fumée vous gênait. Je l'aurais éteint !

Elizabeth ricana et pivota vers Raymond qui la dévisageait, bouche bée. Il recula précipitamment en la voyant avancer sur lui d'un pas vengeur.

- Ne… ne touchez pas à mon cigare !

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il était grotesque avec son chapeau vissé sur le crâne, son maillot de corps et ses bretelles. Elle pointa du doigt la porte, les dents serrées.

- Je m'en vais, balbutia-t-il en attrapant son manteau Je pars tout de suite. Je suis parti…

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui. Elizabeth récupéra son plat à escargots et détacha une à une les étiquettes sacrilèges qui le défiguraient.

- Vous êtes fâchée ?

- On s'ennuyait, Raymond et moi, alors on s'est dit qu'une petite partie de roulette nous aiderait à passer le temps.

- Bon. Vous êtes fâchée, soupira-t-il. Dommage. Vous êtes beaucoup plus affectueuse quand vous avez de la fièvre.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir, prit un bloc dans son sac et griffonna quelque chose d'un geste rageur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon lait ? Déchiffra John. Rien, juste un peu de Théralène. J'en ai toujours une bouteille à portée de main à cause de Ramsès II.  
- Le stylo de la jeune femme gratta furieusement la page de papier.  
- Vous m'avez droguée !  
- Oh, comme vous y aller… protesta John en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Je ne vous ai pas droguée, je vous ai juste aidée à vous endormir. Je constate que ça vous a fait du bien et que vous allez nettement mieux.

Elle écrivit rapidement, brandit le bloc dans sa direction :

- Vous appelez ça allez mieux ?

John lui effleura la joue souriant.

- J'aime bien quand vous êtes muette. Ça repose.  
- Sale individu, imonde personnage !  
- Immonde, ça prend 2 « m » !

Elizabeth lui envoya son bloc-notes à la figure et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il était impossible de discuter avec lui !


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

_Voici pour la nouvelle année une suite de coha ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !_

_Voici nos deux héros qui se rapprochent… Cette coha prendrais t-elle un nouveau tournant ? à vous de lire ^^_

_**Missphilou** : Je te remercie pour ce long commentaire que j'ai retransmis à la véritable auteur de la fic, je ne suis qu'intermédiaire. Comme je l'ai mis dans le résumé cette fic n'est pas de moi. L'auteur te remercie, et te dit également que cette fic et terminé donc tu verras bien la suite et la fin ^^_

_**arthelia14** : Merci pour l'alerte plus ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

2 heures du matin. Elizabeth scruta pour la centième fois le cadran lumineux de son réveil et creusa son oreiller d'un coup de poing. Pas moyen de fermer l'œil. Évidemment : elle avait dormi toute la journée ! Merci le Théralène. Bonjour l'insomnie.

La jeune femme soupira, retomba sur l'oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, dans cette chambre. Elle avait une furieuse envie de boire un verre d'eau. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et se tourna de l'autre côté. 2 minutes s'écoulèrent. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le dîner raté de John, ou plutôt leur début Elizabeth s'assit sur son lit, le regard furibond. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant, si on omettait le fait qu'il s'était renseigné sur ses préférences culinaires grâce à sa mère. Merci maman ! Il faudra qu'elle lui en touche deux mots. Mais avec ce dîner, elle avait découvert un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité : quelqu'un de romantique, qui, lorsqu'il ne hurlait pas, était plutôt aimable, attentionné. Ce soir-là, il lui avait montré un autre visage - malgré son stratagème avec sa mère. L'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait entrevu d'une autre manière, d'une autre possibilité... Comme d'un homme qu'elle pouvait aimer…

Un homme capable de la faire vibrer. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps ! Pour cela aussi que l'inévitable c'était produit quand ils s'étaient disputés à propos de sa mère... Il l'avait embrassée... il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux et elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, la jeune femme l'avait repoussé, mais ses lèvres si douces, sa langue jouant avec la sienne dans une caresse délicate, avaient eu raison de ses dernières barrières... Elle s'était laissée portée par la vague d'amour qui déferlait en elle à ce moment-là. Liz commençait alors à entrevoir une possibilité d'un « nous« » ... qu'elle avait vite recalé au fond de son esprit lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il la manipulait. Enfin, c'est se qu'elle croyait, car la peine dans ses yeux lui avait fait prendre conscience que peut-être il n'était pas si coureur de jupon qu'elle l'avait pensé. La preuve, ne l'avait-il pas soignée quand elle était malade ? là où un autre après s'être fait rembarrer comme elle l'avait fait, l'aurait laissé tombé ? Il s'était montré prévenant et attentif, s'occupant d'elle comme aucun homme jusqu'à présent. Elizabeth soupira. Et maintenant, où en étaient-ils ?

Enfin, la question était plutôt où, en était elle, ELLE ? Lui, il n'y avait pas de doute, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait... Ne l'avait-elle pas entendu lui dire presque à haute voix ? Mais elle ? Que ressentait-elle ? Elizabeth avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cet homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Mon dieu !... La réalité la frappa de plein fouet : elle l'aimait, elle venait de se l'avouer, à l'instant... Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aimait cet être assez particulier qui était entré une nuit dans sa vie… Elle aimait John Sheppard… un militaire qui plus est ! T'es bien avancée ma pauvre Liz ! Et cette chaleur… Soit on crève de chaud soit on meurt au pôle nord… Saleté de chambre !

Elizabeth chaussa ses pantoufles, se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, l'entrebâilla. Le salon baignait dans une pénombre orangée. Elle distingua la silhouette immobile de John, allongé dans son sac de couchage, détourna les yeux avec peine et se faufila furtivement dans la cuisine. Ramsès II dormait sur son perchoir, le bec sous l'aile. Elle avançait la main vers l'égouttoir pour prendre un verre quand un grincement retentit dans la pièce voisine, suivi presque aussitôt du bruit caractéristique d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme.

Un chuchotement monta du salon :  
- Elizabeth ?

Elle reposa son verre, s'immobilisa sur le seuil du salon, le cœur battant. John lui tournait le dos. Debout devant sa chambre, il s'adressait à la porte close d'une voix étouffée.

- Elizabeth, je sais que vous m'entendez. Je voulais vous dire… j'ai fermé votre porte à clé et j'ai jeté la clé par la fenêtre. C'est idiot, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas… Enfin, je… je vous délivrerai demain matin. Je sais que vous comprenez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir recours à un procédé aussi…

- Mais oui, je comprends, murmura Elizabeth en avançant dans la pièce.

John sursauta et se retourna d'un trait, le visage effaré. Son regard effleura la porte close avant de revenir se poser sur la jeune femme.

- Oh non, soupira-t-il.  
- Oh si.  
- Comment… ?  
- Je suis allée à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau.

Elizabeth sourit, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de John.  
- Vous venez d'enfermer mon nounours à double tour !

John secoua la tête avec une expression fataliste.

- Pour une fois que je voulais me montrer chevaleresque…  
- Qui vous a demandé d'être chevaleresque ?

Leurs bouches se joignirent dans un même élan. Leur baiser s'éternisa tandis qu'ils oscillaient doucement dans la pièce. Le sac de couchage les accueillit comme par miracle. John se souleva sur un coude, repoussa la bretelle de la chemise de nuit de Liz et déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue.

- C'est bête, vous n'avez plus d'endroit où dormir. Je vais être obligé de vous garder avec moi…  
- Quelle tristesse, souffla Elizabeth en déboutonnant sa veste de pyjama.

Ils se sourirent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau. Ils s'apprêtèrent à échanger un autre baiser sans fin quand un choc sourd fit vibrer la porte d'entrée.

Ils se figèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, le regard incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

La porte se referma avec un claquement sec. Un pas pesant traversa la cuisine. Un chapeau en accordéon se matérialisa sur le seuil. Elizabeth mordit le sac de couchage pour ne pas hurler de dépit. Raymond ! L'infernal Raymond était de retour !

- Je suis venu vous rapporter la…

Il s'interrompit, surpris par l'obscurité. Son regard scruta le salon, s'arrêta sur le couple figé au milieu du sac de couchage. Son visage se colora.

- Oh, pardon, balbutia-t-il.  
- Nom d'un chien ,mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Aboya John en se levant d'un bond.  
- Je… vous avez fait tomber une clé par la fenêtre… Alors je me suis dit… j'ai pensé, balbutia-t-il en reculant.  
- Dehors !  
- Euh, oui. Tout de suite…  
- DEHORS !

La porte d'entrée claqua.

- T'as pas du chocolat ? Grinça Ramsès II, réveillé en sursaut.  
- Sileeeeeeeeence ! Glapit le radiateur.

Elizabeth se prit la tête à deux mains. Une maison de fous. Elle vivait dans une maison de fous !

- Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! Rigola John en la rejoignant.

Liz lui échappa d'un coup de reins, ramassa la clé que Raymond avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Où allez-vous ?  
- Me coucher. Seule !

John la dévisagea, bouche bée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Elle pivota vers lui, les dents serrées.

- Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de vivre dans un hall de gare, mais pas moi ! J'ai besoin d'intimité, de.. De romantisme !  
- Mais je suis un grand romantique !

La porte de la chambre lui claqua au nez. Il entendit le bruit de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure, tapa contre le battant.

- Elizabeth ?

Pas de réponse. Il tapa plus fort.

- Elizabeth, ne faites pas la sotte, murmura-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Elizabeth !

Il colla son oreille contre la porte, gratta doucement.

- Liz ?  
- ZUT !

John recula avec une grimace, se frotta l'oreille.

- Dites, c'est formidable, vous avez retrouvé votre voix !

- Elizabeth, je vous aime. Vous entendez ? Je vous aime !  
- On s'en fiche ! Vociféra le radiateur. Non mais sans blague !

John s'assit sur son sac de couchage, le visage boudeur. Besoin d'intimité et de romantisme. Il n'y avait pas plus romantique que lui ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes !

à suivreeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
